The Bastard's Lady
by PointlessxWriter
Summary: When Gendry Waters is sent to Winterfell to hide from his father's kings men he meets 15 year old Arya Stark. And when she runs away from home Gendry follows her. During their travels a friendship forms and later Gendry's forbidden feelings for her soon develop. But will a lady ever love a bastard?
1. Chapter 1

She has always been Arya horseface.

Compared to her sister and her mother she never thought highly of herself as a woman, much less a girl. She was never the prim and proper Sansa or elegant and graceful as her mother. Arya was well aware of that, even when she was a young child. She was also aware of her difference compared to the other girls her age. While most girls would be thrilled at the prospect of marriage, Arya certainly wasn't one of them.

She could hear her brothers practicing outside right at that very moment. And how she envied them. She'd much rather be practicing archery then stitching. After all, she was a sturdy girl. Her hands were born for archery and swords. Not for needles. She could already hear their laughter echoing around the castle walls, and it made her heart ache with yearnign. Ary hated the idea of being proper. If it were up to her she would skip her lessons and join her brothers but her mother would never approve.

It was unfair. Sometimes she wished she were a boy.

"My father has found suitor for me."

Arya and the rest of the girls perked their heads up at that. "Congratulations Ingrid, you're so lucky." Sansa said with a smile making Ingrid's cheeks flush pink. While Arya scowled in grotesque. "What's so great about getting a suitor for?" Sansa and the rest of the girls laughed at her innocence. "Oh, to be young."

Merida mocked with a knowing smile. "When you're old enough you'll understand that being in the company of men can be much more pleasurable than just friendship Arya." Sansa teased making the other girls giggle as if she told some secret that she wasn't supposed to know.

"What else is there other than friendship?" She could already feel herself growing upset as they just laughed. This was why Arya could never be friends with girls.

"Someday when you see a man for the first time you'll know."

None of this was making any sense to her. And she frowned even deeper when the girls wouldn't stop giggling. She sees men every day, what else could she be referring to? "Is he handsome Ingrid?" Arya felt her stomach turn at that and made an excuse to leave her lessons early. She could never understand how girls had that type of mentality. There was much more to the world than sewing, and doing these lessons. Arya wanted adventure.

She playfully sneaked around the barn at the back of the castle and picked up her bow and arrow from behind the hay and stayed low so that she wouldn't be seen by her brothers. She watched enviously as Bran began his archery lesson. He was doing everything wrong.

While he was supposed to keep his eyes peered open for precision he squinted. His elbow hung lazily against the side of his chest when it was supposed to be bent upward. And just as she predicted, he missed his aim. Making Arya scoff...she could easily top that. "Its okay Bran, everyone messes up the first try. Do it again."

Jon said to him, though it was clear that he were trying to mask his amusement. Bran was taking too long to aim, and Arya decided to take advantage to show off her skills.

She lifted up her arm, and stood shoulder knees apart, breathed in and out...and aimed. Unlike her brother Bran, it hit the target. Her brothers looked around in shock, not expecting anyone to intervene with Bran's lesson. But when their eyes spotted Arya behind the fence of the barn, she curtsied, making them all laugh.

In his embarrassment Bran dropped his bow and chased after her. Arya, who didn't see this coming started running away from him as fast as her little legs could carry her. She knew she was fast...for a girl, and ran. "Try to catch me!"

She sang as Bran grunted behind her, visibly annoyed. Everyone around them laughed as she kept looking back to see if her brother caught up to her. Only to find that he didn't, instead he kept tripping and cursing at himself for being so slow that he couldn't catch up to a girl.

She looked back at him once more only to lose her footing against the slippery mud. Arya braced herself for the impact only it never came. "Woah…" A deep voice chuckled as strong hands gripped her little arms and pulled her back up.

"Easy there, little lady." He chuckled hoarsely. Arya eyebrows' knitted together at the nickname, "i'm not a lady." She said defensively as she looked up at the man. He was a dirty looking man, with muscular arms and greasy brown hair fanning over his eyes.

But despite his grungy appearance, Arya caught herself staring at him longer than any other man she met, for once in her life. He crossed his muscled arms over his chest and looked down at her with a smirk on his face. He playfully ruffled her hair only for her to bat his hands away. "Watch where you're going next time...m'lady." He chuckled.

"Stop calling me that!" He smirk widened, as he said nothing to her in response."Gendry!" Arya and Gendry's head popped up to another large and bulky man who came into their view. He looked angry at first, but when his eyes laid on Arya his face instantly softened.

"Lady Arya, my apologizes if my new blacksmith has caused you any trouble." It was now Arya's turn to smile.

"Gendry, pay your respects, this is one of Lord Eddard Stark's highborn daughters, Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell." Gendry's smirk dropped and his eyes widened before giving her a slight bow. "My apologies, my lady." But when his eyes peeked past his bangs, she could tell that his last words did not please her.

She stared at him for awhile until she a body collide with her on the ground. In her shock Arya had almost forgotten that Bran was chasing after her. And it gave him the upper hand on his attack, he wrestled her into the mud while those who saw couldn't bite back a laugh of their own at the display. Arya's eyes widened when she found herself being straddled by Bran, and they widened even further when he held a fistful of mud in one of his hands.

"Surrender!" He cried. Making Arya laugh as she twisted and turned to try to get her body away from him. She may be a girl, but she hated feeling so helpless. She was about to give in when her mother and father stepped in to save her. "Bran get off your sister at once!" Lady Catelyn Stark cried out horrified at her children's behavior in public. . Bran grunted and did as he told, but once he was a few feet away from her he turned around and threw the handful of mud at her face. "Bran!" Lord Eddard roared angrily, but he ran off. Despite being dirty, Arya couldn't help but laugh. "Arya that's enough!" Lady Stark cried out making her laughter fall short only for a few giggles to escape her lips. "Get back to your septa and get dressed."

A tight scowl tugged at her lips when she heard Gendry and the large greasy man laugh behind her. "We'll be having guests soon." She muttered. Arya frowned and ran away from them, and headed back up the steps and into her bedchamber. She has always been a disappointment to her mother. Once dressed and properly bathed Arya had to fight the urge to go look for Bran and give him her revenge.

She did her chores for the afternoon, scowling the entire time, only to be saved from her misery when she heard a knock at the door. "Its open!" She called out, Jon Snow stepped in her doorway and closed it shut. "Why do we have to make our beds every day when we're just going to make a mess of it again later?" She grumbled.

Making Jon smile at that. "Its just called being proper." He answered making her roll her eyes. "I don't get it, why does everything have to be so proper?" She folder her arms over her chest. "When you're older you'll understand Arya." Arya's brows knitted, "everyone keeps saying that...I want to understand now!" She cried, making Jon's eyebrows arch up. "Understand what?"

"Why does everyone and everything have to be so proper?"

"You can't run off every time Arya. You know that."

"But i'm tired of all this! I don't like these things."

"Arya, one of these days you're going to trade in your attitude for a dress." He chuckled.

"I don't want to! That's Sansa's doing not mine." She grunted and fell back onto her bed. "What do you mean by Sansa's doing?" Jon arched an eyebrow when she didn't say anything and hid her face into her pillow. "Arya?" Arya groaned. "I hate going to septa's lessons Jon. I'd much rather be training with you." Jon chuckled and sat down on the bed next to his little sister. Arya was definitely not like the other girls and he admired her for it. He wanted her to value herself and to stop comparing herself to Sansa. It saddened him.

"One day Arya, you'll grow older and you'll begin to change. One day, i'm not saying right now...you'll eventually want to do the things that Sansa and the other girls talk about with men." He smirked when he saw her sit up and her face change into disgust. "That's gross." She shivered. "Do you do that sort of thing?" He barked out a laugh…

"Yes, but with women, and I find it very pleasurable and soon when you come of age you will too." There's that word again. "But that's not really what I want to talk to you about." Jon said, making Arya's eyes lift up to his face. "I'm going to be leaving Winterfell soon, and I brought you a gift. I think it may be something that you might like." He reached around him and pulled the satchel gently off of it to reveal shiny metal that could only resemble a sword.

"Is that real!?" She asked excitedly as she jumped off the bed and reached for it. "Wait, it is be careful with it. It may not look much but it's deadly and can kill." He smiled warningly at paid no mind to that and held it in her hands, allowing herself to enjoy the weight of it. "Its beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"A great sword like that deserves a good name." He pointed out as Arya's smile widened before twirling the sword around in mid air. "Needle." She whispered with finality. Jon smiled at that only to take a couple steps back when she rushed up to him with the sword waving in front of her. "Careful with that." He scolded as he held his hands up. Arya frowned and set it down on the bed, and once she did she was instantly in her brothers arms with her hands dangling on his neck.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I will be back." He promised.

And with that he sadly let his little sister go and left her alone in her bedchamber. She didn't know when she will see Jon again...but she hoped it would be soon. He was her only friend in Winterfell, and possibly the world. She heard the door knock again and before anyone could see it she hid needle back into the satchel and placed it under her pillow.

"Come in!" It was her father.

"We need to talk Arya." Arya noticed the sudden change in his father's tone. He looked stressed as he approached her. "About what?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "About your upcoming nameday." Arya has forgotten about her nameday. He gestured her to sit down and when he did he looked hesitant to speak.

"I found a eligible suitor for you, Arya." And just like that, Arya's world fell apart.

"No!" She screamed, startling him.

"I'm only fifteen, why don't you set him up with Sansa instead!?" Eddard Stark sighed.

"I suggested that Arya, believe me I did. I even offered that he'd wait a few more years until you were 18 but he was insistent. He claimed that he waited for you for too long."

"What do you mean father? Who is the man that you speak off?" She said as her voice was full of dread.

He said nothing, and left her...he only said that she will know in a few days time.

And Arya knew that she couldn't do this anymore.

She was going to leave Winterfell.

And soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of iron and hot coal wafted into the air as Gendry Water's worked on his first project. His dress shirt was off as he prepared the sword for the customer. His master calls it a welcoming gift to Winterfell for the young lord, but Gendry prefers to think so otherwise. As the day grew hotter into the afternoon sweat continued to dribble down his back as he sharpened the sword. Until he stopped, and took a break from it, he was exhausted and leaned against the wall with his knees bent.

He breathed heavily as his chest heaved up and down. The heat was dreadful in Wintefell, and his work environment didn't help any either. "Are you the only blacksmith working in Winterfell?" He raised his head and nodded, "I am, how can I help you?" The young man before him didn't answer at first and just looked around the shop until his eyes settled on something that shimmered in the light. "Did you make this?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, Gendry wiped the sweat off of his face with his arm and stood up as he began to walk towards the customer. And even though he doesn't like him already, he had to put up with his shite. After all, he was his first customer.

"Yes. It's my best work." He said proudly, as he looked down an embroidered necklace made of iron. "You're a good looking young lad, tell me, do you suppose young ladies fancy jewelry?" Gendry was thrown off by that, he didn't know whether or not he should take the man's comment as a compliment or an insult. Considering his grungy appearance at the moment. "I suppose they do." He answered, taking a piece of cloth from his back pocket and wiping off the dirt on his face. The man hummed, and with his large and calloused hand, he gripped the necklace only to set it back down on the small round table. "Blacksmith, I want you to make me one of these, with the finest piece of metal you have."

"Its Gendry." The young man turned to him with a blank stare. "Did I ask?" He said. Gendry's hands formed into tight fists at his sides. "How soon will you have this done by?" The young man demanded with his hands folded at his back. "How soon do you need it?" Gendry bit out. The young man smirked, "by the next couple of days. I'll be back at the same hour no more or less." Gendry nodded, and for the moment the two continued to stare the other down neither willing to break off their stare. "My moon and stars, Lord Cedric! What an honor it is to have you at my shop!" This man...was a lord? Gendry thoughts were puzzled. He looked outside the doorway and noticed that there were other men on horses. They must be his guards. "Did you find anything that appealed to you sir?" His master questioned, and now appeared at Gendry's side.

Shite.

Gendry thought, he was really going to get an earful from him now. He must have witnessed the tension between them earlier. "Yes, your blacksmith and I have already come to terms with it."

"Good, good. Gendry here is the finest blacksmith I have ever encountered in all my days, i'm certain that you won't be disappointed with his work." He said proudly, making Gendry instantly feel guilty. "If I may ask is this a gift for a special lady in mind?" The lord arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I suppose so. And I shall say no more than that, seeing as it is none of your concern." Gendry instantly bristled. He did not appreciate the way he spoke to his master. Inside, he pitied the girl who he was with. He can't imagine the pain she beared being with him.

"My apologizes m'lord i've said too much." Cedric tipped his hat, "I best be on my way, blacksmith I expect nothing but the best when I return. If i'm not pleased I will not pay you." He said before turning around and thankfully leaving their shop. Gendry cursed, when his master slapped the back of his head. "Be more polite to the customers. Even if they're shites like him." Gendry's lips twisted into a scowl.

"No promises."

"You will do as you're told, or i'll be sending you back to King's Landing and handing you over to Lord Baratheon. You hear?"

Gendry sighed, as his master's face softened.

"I don't particularly take pleasure in being harsh with you Gendry. Understand that my wife and I have worked hard to keep this shop up and running. And for someone such as this man with great status to purchase something from this shop can do a lot for our finances. Do you understand that?" Gendry nodded.

"Good. Take a break for now, and we'll have supper in a bit. My wife can make the best broth your taste buds have ever encountered."

When his master left him alone, Gendry Water's thoughts trailed aimlessly back to the young girl he meet earlier in the day. Arya Stark, to his master, she was supposedly one of the highborn daughters of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. She wasn't like any other girl he's ever met. Most girls he meets would instantly fawn over him, or some were even bold enough to seduce him. But this one had the opposite affect even when he touched her. She recoiled at his touch and seemed disturbed by his presence rather then flattered by it. And he secretly hoped that he'd meet her again, even though it was highly unlikely.

She was a highborn lady in his eyes, and to her's he was just a blacksmith. Gendry shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and went back to work, only to be surprised when another customer came into the store. He couldn't see who they were since he was busy carving and doing the finishing touches to his sword. But when he lifted his head up he was even more baffled when he noticed that it was lady Arya herself. Unlike the first meeting, he didn't feel as playful with her now knowing who she was. He felt that he had to be more formal and proper with her, so before she could see him he grabbed his dress shirt and slipped it on for the sake of decency.

He cleared his throat, "lady Arya, what brings you here?" He tried to fight the smirk that threatened to plaster onto his face when she jumped. But to no avail, it made its way there. "Don't tell anyone I'm here, and I told you not to call me that." Were here words, and Gendry was finding it very difficult not to laugh. He never felt the urge to laugh or smile before until he met her. He figured that after meeting Arya, things would certainly never be the same again. So even when she told him not to call her a lady, he decided to play along anyways. He made his way over to her so that he was right behind her.

"So what are we looking for?" He breathed against her ear. On instinct, Arya flipped around and punched him in the shoulder, Gendry groaned and placed a hand over it. That reaction from her was not what he was expecting from a highborn. For a girl, she knew how to throw in a good punch. "Did that hurt?" Gendry wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Your silence is enough to tell me that it did." It was now her turn to smirk, as she stepped away from the window and walked over to his crafts table. Gendry stood frozen in shock as his arm continued to throb embarrassingly. He would never admit that it hurt. He won't allow her that satisfaction.

"Did you make all these?" Her voice broke him from his blind stupor as he lazily walked over to her. She was referring to the woodcarvings and the jewelry. "I did." He admitted, secretly hoping that she would be impressed by it. He never cared much for the opinions of other's but when it came to her, he suddenly realized how much it mattered to hear what she thought.

"They're beautiful." She whispered as her fingertips grasped one of the smaller carvings. One that not many wouldn't tend to look at in the first place. At her discretion, she picked it up and weighed it in the small of her hand. He was surprised that she liked that one. It was his favorite work. It also happened to be one of his pieces that not many praised him for.

"Gendry, supper is ready! Come eat or my wife would surely feel offended!" Gendry felt his face flame up at that as Arya giggled cutely. His master walked down the stairs and when his eyes laid on the Stark girl Gendry didn't want to know what he had in mind when his eyes shone at her presence. "Lady Arya, what a surprise, you're here just in time, my wife has made supper and it would be a great treat for us if you could join us! You must be hungry." It was now Arya's face to turn red.

"I-I'd like to…but right now I.." His master shook his head, and refused to her no as the final answer. "Nonsense, come." He took her hand in his arm and led her away to the kitchen area. Leaving Gendry no choice but to follow. Arya knew at this point that her mother was going to kill her. She already skipped so many lessons with her septa and now she was going to be late for the feast in honor of the guests' arrival. Suddenly her worries drifted apart when she smelled something delightful.

"Carolynn, look who's come to join us." Arya's cheeks turned a darker shade of red when a thing and frail women with blonde hair turned around with a pot in her hands. She let out a sharp gasp of surprise when her eyes laid on Arya's in recognition. "Lady Arya!"

"Please…just call me Arya." Arya instated and when she spoke, Carolynn nearly dropped the pot only for Arya's reflexes to kick in and have her catch it in time. She'd hate to be responsible for the loss of these common folk's supper. However some of the liquid fell from the pot and hit Arya's wrist making a hiss slip past her lips. She held onto it tightly as it burned and throbbed. "Oh my goodness! Lady Arya…Arya please forgive me, allow me to put some ointment on that so it doesn't scar."

"Its alright…it doesn't hurt." She lied. The burning was definitely going to leave a mark. She'd have to find a way to hide this from her family or gossip will fire up all throughout Winterfell.

She felt another hand gently clasp over hers and looked up to see Gendry holding it and examining her wrist. "No ointment is going to heal this one Carolynn…she's already going red. Come with me." He didn't even give her a chance to speak when he went over to the iron in his working station.

"Gendry what are you doing boy!?" The master cried as Arya's eyes widened in fear when she saw what he thought of doing. His eyes went over to a sword and placed the tip of it into the fire letting it glow red before quickly pulling it out.

He held her wrist tightly to his chest and held the sword over her wrist, only to be roughly yanked back.

"That's enough Gendry!" Gendry dropped his sword and looked up at his master. "I'm trying to help her by preventing an infection from spreading!"

"Wife, take Arya and put on the ointment. I'll have a quick word with him." Arya's frightened face didn't waver and it was only when Gendry looked down on her that he realized the extent of his mistake.

When the ladies left the room his master spoke to him in a grave voice that left chills run down Gendry's spine.

"I may not be aware of the horrors you have faced in her life Gendry. But her wound will heal with ointment, its not so deep of a wound that you'd have to burn the poor girl even further." He said. Gendry looked down in shame. "I-didn't realize I apologize master…" Gendry's master nodded and sighed. "The heat must be getting to you Gendry. Have supper and apologize to lady Arya. Poor girl must be a wreck."

Gendry winced and walked towards the kitchen to see Carolynn taking care of her burn. "I apologize for my actions m'lady. My mind went elsewhere for awhile." Arya nodded and accepted his apology.

"Well…now that that's taken care of, I've prepared and left the supper for you so its nice and ready. Lady Arya, I must apologize in advance I'm afraid that all we currently have is broth. I'm not certain as to what you're accustomed to at home-" Arya smiled at her sweetness and placed her hands over hers. "Its alright, I'm sure I'll enjoy anything you serve me." Gendry smiled at that. It was quite hard for Arya not to notice that Gendry's patrons did not have much to offer to their guests. The kitchen area was smaller than her bedchamber, not nearly half her size and the silverware that she set up were not nearly as similar as to the ones that she were accustomed to. And even though these common folks lived with little money…she couldn't help but notice how happy they were.

They were laughing and sharing stories that had Arya laughing so hard that it left her own cheeks sore. She envied their tranquil life. Once she was done with her meal Arya had to agree with Gendyr's master.  
"You were right sir." She said aloud as everyone laughter came to a sudden stillness.

"This was the best broth I've ever tasted." She smirked as they all laughed again, she took a bite out of the bread and they didn't criticize her when she spoke with her mouthful.

She felt more at home here than her own home.

"What did I tell you?" He smirked. As they finished up supper Arya insisted that she'd help with the dishes. And when Carolynn refused, she took the matters upon herself and washed them anyways. She never got to do this sort of thing at home before…everything was always done for her anyways. Secretly, Gendry watched her as she worked. He couldn't help but admire her. He never met any girl like her before, and he found her company refreshing. He found himself not wanting her to leave him.

Once she was done with the dishes, Carolynn thanked her. "Lady Arya that really wasn't necessary dear."

"Please call me Arya. It was the least I can do. Can I come back tomorrow and help you again?" She asked innocently making Gendry's heart soar. Most girls at her age would often shrink back at the idea of work. Carolynn smiled softly and he couldn't help but notice a look of longing in her eyes when Arya gave her a warm hug goodbye. His master has told him about his wife's miscarriage a couple of years ago…and he could already tell that Carolynn is mourning for her lost child. She already sees Arya as her daughter.

"I do hope today won't be the last visit." Arya smiled at that before her face fell. "What is it?" Gendry asked her. "Mother's going to have my head…its already late. I must go." She said "Thank you for everything." She murmured. And when she was about to leave an idea clicked into Gendry's head as he quickly reached his crafts table and grabbed the one piece that Arya was fond of earlier. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his chest and embraced her.

Arya's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. And Gendry took advantage of it only to slip in the wooden carving of a small wolf pup into her pocket without her noticing.

He let her go without a word and waited for her reaction. Before he face could turn red. She said nothing either and ran out of the shop; unable to stop her blushing.

"You sure have a way with women." His master said to him while chuckling.

He might have. He thought. But certainly not with all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

After the first day he meet her. Arya kept her word and visited the blacksmith's shop as often as she could. And with each visit, Gendry and Arya have formed a close bond, and a friendship between the two blossomed. Arya helped Carolynn with the house and stayed with them for supper. At some point, Arya's eyes drifted close from exhaustion, coming here was like an oasis to her compared to her home. At home, she couldn't be herself without being criticized by her mother or disappointed by her father. Sometimes Arya wanted an escape from her nightmare and found solace deep within the comfort of the simple life.

If Arya Stark had it her way, she wouldn't wish to be born as a highborn girl or to a daughter of a lord. She just wanted to be Arya Stark. Gendry looked down at her with a soft smile on his face, he leaned down and scooped up her small body into his arms. "She's just a child. Poor dear. Who knows of the horrors she must face at home." Carolynn whispered as she finished washing the last plate and carried the candle upstairs leading the way as Gendry followed.

"What horrors Carolynn? She's just a girl who's lived her whole life trapped behind castle walls." Carolynn sighed. "Haven't you heard the rumors going off around Winterfell?"

Gendry paused in his step before continuing after shaking his head.

"The Stark family made plan to marry their youngest daughter off to preserve peace." Something in Gendry stirred as anger threatened to rise up to the surface. How could they! She was so young. And besides he knew that Arya wouldn't be happy about the engagement, she wasn't like most girls. He wasn't sure how she'd react to the news. As Gendry's arms stiffened around her, Arya squirmed, making him freeze so that he didn't wake her.

"Why can't they just allow their daughters to marry for love instead of a compromise?" He said in disappointment as Carolynn opened the doors to one of the guest bedrooms. Gendry walked inside and gently placed her on top of the bed and pulled the woolen sheet around her. He crouched near the bed and stared at her longer than necessary before Carolynn spoke.

"Its just what's proper. Not everyone is lucky to marry the one they love. Come Gendry, lets leave her and let her rest." Carolynn murmured before setting the candlelight near one of the tables and leaving him alone with Arya. Once she left Gendry stayed for a while longer until he stood up and decided to leave. He felt a small hand grasp his wrist. "Don't go." Arya murmured against the sheets, making Gendry slightly uncomfortable. "It wouldn't be proper Arya, you need your rest." He tried to convince her but she was being stubborn. "Stay." Arya lifted her head up from the pillow and bent her knees to her chest, looking anywhere but him. Gendry swallowed and regrettably decided to stay. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to get married." Arya confessed as she placed her head in between her knees.

Gendry chuckled. "I don't want to go back home. I have to meet him tomorrow." She wined. Gendry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't know what to say to her without making the situation even worse for her. "You haven't even met the lad yet Arya, give him a chance." Arya lifted her head, and Gendry's eyes widened to see her eyes brim red around the edges.

"I'm leaving Winterfell Gendry. And I want you to come with me." Arya suddenly said, making Gendry suddenly stand up from the bed in shock at her words.

It's as though cold water had been drenched over him as he stared at her with a blank face.

Gendry wished he could just tell her what she wanted to hear. That he'd go with her and protect her… and be with her. But he couldn't, just being with her alone is dangerous enough. If he'd go with her he'd be caught by Baratheon's kings men…Gendry just started a new life here in Westeros and he didn't want to go back to one in hiding ever again.

He swore to himself that he'd never hide again and now one look from Arya and is making him change his mind. His feelings for her are making everything harder than it needs to be. And as much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn't. He had to be the one to say it, no matter how much it pained him.

"I can't Arya." He breathed, when he caught a glimpse of her grief stricken face underneath the moonlight Gendry couldn't help but feel like the lowest shite that he was. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend Gendry." She whispered hoarsely, as a small and painful sob ripped through her lips. "Arya please…you can't run from your fate and neither can I." He was about to lay a hand on her in order to comfort her but Arya reeled back from his touch. "Don't touch me!" She hissed. "Go away." In his stupor, Gendry stumbled away from her and left the room. Knowing that whatever friendship they had left was ruined because of his decision.

Arya Stark knew she was being selfish in asking him to leave with her. He knew that he wouldn't agree to it. After all he was a man, but Arya still though that he would be different that he'd help her. And Arya couldn't help but hope that he would go with her, it was stupid. Arya couldn't go on with the engagement without drowning any further. Once she heard his footsteps descend Arya quietly left the room, and gently closed the door the behind her. She was going to leave tonight. She rushed down the stairs and took her needle from one of the wooden cupboards and fastened him in one of the loops of her pants. She walked towards the barn where she settled herself over one of the lumps of hair, she clasped needle in one of her small hands and in the other she grasped a chunk of her hair and cutted it off.

From now on Arya would have to disguise herself as a boy. Her father would clearly be sending his men to look for her. But Arya didn't want to be found. Once her hair was chopped off she decided that she would now be addressed as Arry instead of Arya and with that she hopped up on one of the horses and galloped away into the night. Running away from her family, away from a life in chains.

Arya was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when the sun rose high and the birds chirped and bathed in its light the Stark family was in distress. Lord's Stark's youngest daughter was missing and he knew the reason why. He knew it and he couldn't help but blame himself for it no matter how much his wife attempted to convince him so otherwise. The first to notice Arya's disappearance was her septa. And when she notified Lord Stark of her absence nothing was the same again. Jon Snow came back early from his travels just a few days after Arya's disappearance. And tried everything in his power to find her since.

Lord Eddard Stark was in his office that morning his appearance disheveled as thoughts were filled of his missing daughter. Jon Snow came into his view; he stood up with a flicker of hope in his eyes only for it to diminish when he shook his head. Another day passed and Arya was still not home where she should be. "We'll find her Ned. I promise." He swore. Ned dropped his head in his hands. "What are we to do about her fiancé?" He rubbed his hands over his face. "He arrives today with his men."

Ned suddenly grew angry. He was frustrated with his own inability at taking care of his family. And now more unnecessary responsibilities seemed to pile on top of his shoulder. Ned felt like his blood was boiling as Jon gave him a concerned look.

"No matter. I'll just tell our guests the truth." He rasped out uncomfortably, "gather the family outside." Jon nodded hesitantly before leaving Ned alone in his office. No matter what happened Arya needed to get back home, and safe into his father's arms. Sometimes he thinks that his wife is right, what Arya needs is more discipline. She can't keep running off like this, it shames the Stark family name. But then again, she was his youngest child. He saw this coming, he could have stopped it but he didn't. Ned let out a sigh of frustration before dropping his head into the palms of his hands. The door knocked suddenly, and he stood up… "The guests have arrived my lord." Called out one of his handmaidens, Ned braced himself for the worst to come as he left his office room and headed outside.

Once he felt the cool breeze nip at his cheeks he knew that the summer days were over. His beautiful wife stood proudly at his side as his children and men lined up beside him and behind him with all of the guards protecting the castle as the dreaded moment arrived. He looked to his wife before whispering, "winter is coming." She stiffened at that and intertwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "Winter is coming." She repeated with a blank expression in her eyes. When the bronzed gates of Winterfell opened with a screech horns and trumpets began to play, as the royal carriage arrived.

Ned Stark, had hell to pay.

Gendry Waters was angry. Angry at himself for not telling Arya that he'd go with her when he had the chance to. After hearing that Arya Stark went missing, he felt that it was his own fault. The heavy weight of his shoulders made him numb to the outside world around him and all he wanted to do now was to bring her back. He could already tell that she took one of his best horses with her and he was fine with that. At least she was smart about it. Gendry knew that his quiet time didn't last long here at Westeros. He couldn't hide from his past forever, but if it meant that he'd have to risk himself to keep Arya safe then so be it. Once everything was ready for travel another sharp twinge of guilt tugged at his heartstrings. He was leaving his master and Carolynn without saying goodbye. Their master would find out that he'd left and he'd probably think the worst about Gendry. Gendry shook himself out of his stupor and headed off to find Arya, he passed the village without as much as one look back at the blacksmith shop or the castle of Westeros. He brought with him a few bags of food, a canteen of water, and small bag of his starting salary. He only took what his master owed him, which to his defense wasn't a lot but it was enough to survive. He passed the gates and once he did he knew that he was one step closer to getting her back.

Arya Stark was going to be in a heap of trouble if she ever came back home to Winterfell. And she was well aware of that, but it did nothing to shake her up about it. She wanted to disappear from the world for awhile, anything really to avoid the engagement. Arya hated formalities, she was only 15 years old and her father wanted her to marry someone who might be twice her age. She was certain that girls like Sansa wouldn't mind it. But she did, she knew she wasn't suitable to be a bride much less a wife. She was still young and she wanted to explore the world, she was making her voice known by leaving.

But as she found herself already a mile away from home she felt her stomach quiver uncomfortable from hunger. "Come boy." She whispered to her horse as she pulled him over to a near by tree to rest, she got off of her horse and laid near a tree to rest and grab a bite to eat. Arya pulled out a piece of bread and a few carrots for her horse who gratefully accepted it. She enjoyed this peace and freedom; Arya basked into the warm sunlight that bounced off her skin. After she ate, she decided to take a nap beneath the willow tree, but only for a few minutes she decided. She could no longer fight off the weight of the heavy lashes that threatened to fall. After all, Arya hardly slept a wink the night before she made her run. But just before they did close, Arya heard a few deep male voice in the distance. Making her peace and freedom short lived.

To her, it sounded like a group of them were laughing drunkenly about something and on instinct Arya clasped her needle and braced herself. She couldn't really distinguish just where the voices were coming from but she could hear them getting closer and closer and it was starting to frighten her. She was alone with a large group of men, and no one else to come to her aid. But it was no matter, she could defend herself thanks to Jon's secret fencing lessons and her disguise, she would be fine. And with that thought in mind, although Arya's confidence has risen ten fold. However, the determination on her face could not mask the small doubt that lingered on her. As her heart started beating a million miles a minute.

"Look it what we have here boys…I found me a good horse! This one will be worth a lot, enough to feed a family." He teased.

Arya stood from where she lay hidden from the men as her back lay firmly against the bark of the tree. Her horse neighed as the men attempted to get closer to her horse, and her heart twisted in a knot as she realized that her horse was only trying to bravely help her while she was in a corner being a coward.

"This one could also be some good meat!" Another one mocked as the rest of them chortled with laughter, and that's when Arya could not hide herself any longer. With one swift movement she popped out of the shadows and held needle in front of her small frame. "Stay back!" There were three men all who appeared to be young drunken knights.

"Well look at that lads, the horse has an owner. Where are your parents boy? Where's your family? A place out here is no place for a boy like you." He chuckled as he threw the bottle of wine to the side making it shatter to pieces. Arya tried not to waver at the sound but it did nothing as her breathing began to labor. She watched them with eyes of steel as one of them began to slowly approach her.

"Stay back! I mean it!" She said, but much more fiercely this time. The man in front of her rasped out a chuckle, "where did you swipe a little sword like that from? I could use me a sword like that." And when he tried to take it from her Arya used that opportunity to swipe the sword across his cheek making the man cry out as he cupped it. He stumbled a few steps back.

"I'm warning you, turn around, and go away." Arya slowly bit out, as her patience was beginning to draw thin. She stood in a fencing position that her trainer taught her as she looked at them dead in the eye. "This little brat…" He came forward again with his own sword only for it to clash with Arya's. The knight's sword was clearly much larger than her own but her size gave her the advantage to predict her opponent's next move. And when she didn't expect it the sword was about to come to her side when something above her blocked it. It was a near miss for Arya, and she could have dodged the move but the man was much more experienced than she was.

When she looked up she was surprised to see Gendry. He found her! It had only been a few hours…She was about to open her mouth to protest when he beat her to it.

"You take the one in the middle and I'll take these tow guys." He seethed, Arya nodded in agreement. She was happy that he didn't force her to surrender and layback like a damsel in distress. He knew fairly well who Arya Stark really was, despite the short time of knowing each other. He knew that she could fight, and she did.

Grunts and clashes of sword echoed out into the meadows and fields as the morning drown with neither of the two parties giving in. Arya was finding herself drenched in sweat and when she nearly dosed off it was enough of her to loose her footing and fall to the ground. Her opponent laughed as he settled himself on top of her. "Get off of me! Gendry!" She cried out, she's never been in a situation like this before and she cursed herself for dropping her defenses just because she grew a little tired. It was reckless of her. She tried to look around her and found Gendry already collapsed on the floor as well. Only, his opponent was able to bind his hands with tight rope and cover his mouth with a cloth. He had him bent his knees so that they touched the grass and when his eyes found hers he struggled to reach her as his screams were muffled against the cloth. Her eyes widened at the revelation and she struggled even further to get out of the man's strong grip.

"We got a fighter here boys." He called out to the others making them chuckle, "nothing I can't handle. The captain is sure going to get a kick out of this one." At his words, Arya froze for a split second only to struggle even more at one point when his wrist was close enough to her face Arya bit him so hard that he released one of her wrists.

"You little bitch!" Arya didn't dare cry out when his hand connected to her cheek, it stunned her yes, for no man would dare to touch or handle Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. But right now, Arya wasn't a lady in his eyes she was a boy. And because of that she forced herself to remind her of to stop struggling as she fought a wave of tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. It did no good to her pride to give in but it was no use, she and Gendry where already caught and with no chances of escape. This was all her fault.

"Finally got you to shut up." He grabbed her roughly by her hair and pulled her up so that that they both stood up straight. He bounded her wrists together with a rope, "what do they call you boy?" He ruffed out, making her wince slightly at how rough he was being with her. She wasn't used to it but she didn't let that waver her.

She looked towards Gendry who looked down at her with worry, Arya held her chin up and told the man in a firm voice, "Arry." She said with smirk playing at her lips.

Gendry nodded in approval.

"Move your asses we're taking you to the captain." Arya nearly fell face forward when the man behind her pushed her abruptly. She could tell that the man was trying to make her angry but it wasn't working. The wasn't the same to say about Gendry though who was flinching at everything they said about them. He wanted to fight back, but he was in no position to. Arya realized though that tonight would probably be the last night that she'd ever see her family. She almost regrets leaving her home in Winterfell, but she felt oddly at ease knowing that Gendry was beside her. Her concerns about the future no longer weighed so heavily on her as she they descended towards a group of towering striped tents. But the further she descended down the curving path the cooler the winds became. And the cool winds only meant one thing…

Winter is coming.


	5. Chapter 5

When Arya first set foot into the camp, she was instantly overcome with dread. Women came out of their tents crying and screaming as the guards chased after them. The smell of harsh smoke and burned meat wafted into the air, and made her stomach churn from nausea. Every so often she would see a starving child wailing for its mother, and it almost made her feel guilty for leaving her home in Winterfell. The men that led Arya and Gendry down through the tents stopped at one of them and took of the cloth around their mouths.

Giving Arya the chance to voice her thoughts, "what are these women here for?" She demanded. Making the men around her bark out a chuckle at her innocence.

"Why are you laughing?" She hissed at them, making them laugh even harder. She hated it when no one took her seriously.

"What do you think we do with them boy'o? What else are women good for? We fuck them." The one with the bear bottle in his hands said as he stood up from where he lay near the fire pit and clumsily walked up to her. Her eyebrows creased together at the pungent smell the man carried with him. "And if you don't keep your blimey mouth shut I'd make sure to fuck you bloody!" He rasped out as he grabbed onto the front of his pants. The other men laughed even harder, and it made Arya's stomach churn from the man's threat. She found herself scooting closer to Gendry's side, as she hid her face with her short locks of hair. If this were Winterfell, father would have his head for saying that to her.

At home, she was lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. A highborn girl, daughter of a king, here she was Arry the poor orphan girl pretending to be a boy with her hair chopped off. As she looked at the men around her, Arya noticed that none of them looked like Gendry. One had no eye, only a big red angry scar that ran through the side of his face where she'd imagine that it cut off.

Others had sores or swollen moles on their faces. Later in the evening, they forced Arya and Gendry go on work duty with the others. Arya was assigned as a water fetcher, while Gendry got appointed as their personal blacksmith. With what little strength Arya possessed she carried the two heavy buckets of water to the men surrounding the campfire. She was being extra careful in trying not to let any of it drip. Or she would surely receive a beating worth ten lashes.

"Boy! Lovely boy!" A low rasp whispered from behind her, she didn't need to look to know who it was. They were a group of men locked in a cage that tried to get her attention for water earlier. They've been doing so all day, and Arya had just about lost her patience. A guard had given her specific orders not to interact with them, and if she were caught doing so…things would take a dark turn her way. She shook her head, and continued to walk forward but not before hearing the prisoner speak again.

She turned around, "what do you want?" When she looked up at him, it was a different man that spoke to her from the cage. The quiet one; she called him.

"A man has a thirst. He hasn't had a drink for a day or for a night, a man could offer friendship to the boy." Arya's heart softened at that, and she almost felt bad for the prisoner until the next one spoke and threatened her.

"A man must apologize for his companion, you're called Arry." The man in front of her said with a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. Arya felt almost entranced by the man in front of her, she was surprised that he knew her name. "This man has the honor to be Jaqen H'ghar…" The more she stared into his eyes, the more curious she became about him. Arya's face suddenly heated up when he caught her staring at him a little longer than necessary.

"Give us beer boy!" The man who threatened her made Arya snap out of her trance. "You should have asked nicely." She snared, picking up a nearby stick on the ground and began to hit the cage in a lame attempt to defend herself. At the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice that the man who calls himself Jaqen H'ghar, was smiling at the display. And as much as she cursed herself for it, it made her heart skip.

"Come closer boy! Give me that stick, I'll shove it right up your bum and fuck you bloody!" At that threat Arya stepped away from the cage and accidently bumped into a hard body. When she looked up and saw a familiar face, a wave of relief washed over her, as she walked away with him. Gendry reached down and took one of the buckets of water from her, "we were warned to stay away from those three." He reminded her. Arya took one glance back at Jaqen and felt her face flush when she realized that he never once had taken his eyes off her. "I'm not scared of them." She told him, making him scoff. "Than you're stupid, they scare me."

"Come 'ere boy! Come 'ere!" Arya's little legs scurried after Gendry to resume her duties, she

doesn't know whether or not she'd be alive the next morning, and now that Gendry is here with her. It made her feel guilty, something she wish she'd stop feeling. After all, she wanted to leave Winterfell it was her decision to do so. He didn't have to follow her! As a matter of fact, why did he follow her in the first place? He didn't want to leave with her when she first suggested it.

And with that mindset now geared in Arya kicked his shin making him grunt as he almost fell over. "What the hell? How can you be so small and yet such a big pain in my ass!" Gendry cried as he limped forward. "Why did you follow me?" She grunted as rushed up to him so that she could see his face. "Why!?" She demanded. Gendry tsked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked dumbly, making her kick him again.

She hated stupid boys. Especially slow thinkers like him.

"You know why!" Gendry snorted as he tried to look at anything and anywhere but Arya Stark. He knew that she was going to bring this back up one way or the other. "Don't you have water to bring to the guards? They're getting thirsty…" He grumbled, as he tried to avoid her. A small pout began to form on Arya's lips and Gendry's insides twisted when she did that. And when she bit her lip Gendry cursed. "Don't do that!"

Arya's eyebrows widened in disbelief. "Do what? Never mind, don't bring this back on me just answer my question, I never need your help. You were the one that didn't want to go in he first place. I was doing fine all on my own before you showed up." Gendry couldn't believe this was happening. Now wasn't the place to talk about such things. And because Arya was so young she wasn't aware of what she was doing, she was calling unwanted attention to herself. And the guards where beginning to look their way.

He cursed again and grabbed her arm and went somewhere between the trees for privacy. Thick fog began to form around their legs, and Arya knew for a fact that they shouldn't be so far from the camp. Gendry's fingertips tightened around the small of her wrist, making Arya squirm in a poor attempt to free herself. "You're hurting me! Let go!" And he did, but he didn't turn around to look at her. Arya rubbed her throbbing wrists and carefully stepped away from him. She and Gendry may have been friends in Winterfell, yet Arya hardly knew anything about him. She felt that their friendship was only one-sided, while she complained about her home life he did nothing but listen.

"Gendry?" She asked unsurely, Gendry may be a friend, but he was also a man she had to be careful with. After all, they've only just met. It took a few shaky breaths for him to continue… "Because you're just a child, I'm letting this one go, don't bring this up again." There it was again. She was just a child; they all said the same thing. But by the gods she wasn't a child! She was one and fifteen, soon to be one and sixteen in a few moons time.

No one ever took her seriously, and it infuriated her to no end. She clenched her tiny fists, "stop calling me that!" She screamed at his back. "I'm not a child! I'm one and fifteen!" Her voice pitched an octave higher every time she spoke and she almost bit out a curse when her eyes began to burn red. Pools of unshed tears were about to fall down her cheeks at any moment. And it was just proving his point. Everyone always and only saw her as a child, and she was only a few years younger than Sansa. She was so tired of it.

"I'm a woman!" She wasn't a child anymore, she was a woman, and she wanted to be seen as one. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest when Gendry turned around and pushed her against the tree bark, making her yelp quietly at the dull ache that formed there. She gasped when his hand cupped her mouth and he pushed one of his legs in between hers. Forcing them to spread apart. She's never been this close with a man but her father…and Jon but those were just mere embraces. She didn't know what to call this. It was much more intimate than just an embrace. It was only then when Arya stupidly realized what she just said.

A small gasp slipped past her lips when Gendry's dark hazel eyes looked down at her. Her heart was pounding so hard but not from fear. "You think I don't know that?" Gendry whispered as his eyes softened down at her... his cool breath fanned Arya's cheeks, making her face heat up despite the slight chill of the night.

"I never saw you as a child Arya Stark. Believe me." Arya let out a sharp gasp when he dropped his hand from her mouth. And that's when she felt it, she felt something hard and lumpy brush against her stomach. It got even worse when Gendry decided to cup one of his warm calloused hands on one of her cheeks. That small touch made Arya's heart pound, it was a gentle thump against her chest, but it was steady. He was so close to her, only a mere foot away.

Her eyes found herself lingering down to his well-muscled chest, and her breath got caught in her throat. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes anymore. Heat creped up to her pale cheeks when she tore her eyes away from his chest and finally looked up at him. He was staring at her weirdly…and Arya didn't like it. The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable. He looked at her the way mother and father would look at each other. It all felt so weird! The way he touched her made something squirm in her belly. Until, she remembered that she was Arya horseface, and lumpy head. She was never and could never be as pretty as her sister, and just thinking about it made Arya feel like she just had a bucket of ice cold water dumped onto her head.

If he didn't saw her as a child then what did she saw her as…she looked up at him with her bottom lip slightly dropped until she smelled something burning in the distance. "Do you smell that?" She asked Gendry, who cleared his throat and massaged the front of his pants awkwardly. She never understood why men did that. She looked away shyly, suddenly embarrassed when he caught her looking. Gendry stepped away from her.

"It's coming from the camp!" She and Arya took off towards the camp only to find that it was indeed being burned to the ground. Arya looked around nervously, as Gendry stopped one of the running men, "what's happening!?" He demanded of him. "We're relocating lads, if I were you I'd try to take my leave and run!" He barked at them before nearly falling when he took off running.

As heavy thick clouds of smoke polluted the air Arya realized she had difficulty breathing, she latched onto Gendry for support as they picked their way through the camp almost blindly.

Ned Stark pounded his fists against his office desk loudly making the gaurds and everyone else who was in his office room jump at the sound. The sun has set and there was no news of his daughter. "Ned please…" Catelyn tried to calm his husband down but she hasn't been successful. Not even his favorite beef stew could stabilize him. "You must eat something darling you're beginning to frighten me." Catelyn confessed.

At the sound of blubbering his wife, the muscles on Ned's shoulders loosened when she embraced him from behind. "I just want her home." He said hoarsely as he took the palm of her hand and kissed it. "We all do darling…perhaps, maybe I was too harsh with her." Catelyn rasped out and choked on a sob that threatened to bubble past her lips. "No, don't do that. Don't blame yourself for this." Ned said to his wife sternly, as he comforted her. He held her closely to her chest as the darkness fell over Winterfell.

"We'll have her back soon." He promised her.

And when Ned Stark makes promises he never breaks them.

Reviews are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate you right now." Arya muttered, as she stood with her arms folded with Gendry by her side. The two stood together as they and the rest of the camp relocated and marched off into a rocky trail. "I'm still mad at you." Gendry rolled his eyes and said nothing. "You still haven't answered my question." She pushed.

"I think it's obvious don't you?" Laughed Gendry. Arya felt her face heat up when his head bent down to her ear, "I couldn't have milady fend off by herself." He mocked, recalling how much she hated being called a lady. Despite what she said the other day.

Gendry never did saw her as a child. He saw her as a woman, a young woman of one and fifteen. He laughed when she punched him in the shoulder.

That was his girl. "I still hate you." She said, making his heart pang a little despite the grin the played against his lips. Gendry knew better than to press his luck with Arya, she was stubborn as a mule. Gendry brushed her off and knitted his brows together when he spotted some of the in the line. He wasn't stupid. He noticed their stares all right, he noticed the way most of the guard members looked at them.

"It's the Bull." A little fat orphan boy whispered to his frizzy haired friend when their eyes meet. Gendry stared them down and smiled in satisfaction when they both took off running.. Arya wasn't stupid, she heard what everyone was saying about Gendry in the camp. They called him many names, the Bull, a bastard, but mostly bastard. Arya took a good look at him, he knew a lot about her in the little time they spent together and yet she knew nothing of him.

He wanted to know why they called him those names, who he was and where he came from. Or why he worked at the blacksmith shop at Winterfell in the first place.

All she knew of him was that he was Gendry Waters. And that he was a blacksmith.

But Gendry wasn't having any of that. He wouldn't tell her, he refused to tell her about himself. And it infuriated her. Why wasn't she allowed to know anything about him? After all, they were friends, weren't they? At least…that's what she thought. Arya grumbled angrily to herself the entire trip until they reached the new settlement. It was just a quarter a mile away from Winterfell. She didn't care where she was headed, as long as she was away from home. She wasn't in the right mind to be going back there anyways. Arya and Gendry went their separate ways when the guards instructed them to do different duties around their new settlement. Since she was small, she was told to do meaningless things. But she didn't mind it, as long as it kept her mind off of him…the stupid Bull.

She kicked the wall nearest to her and hissed when it throbbed. Sometimes she could be so angry that she'd let her thoughts cloud her judgments. With a huff she grabbed the two heavy buckets of water that she gathered from the stream near by and headed towards the guards. When Arya passed through the dimly lit hallway, her breath caught in her throat when a few guards in shining suits of armor passed by her. In order to avoid being seen, Arya took advantage of her small frame and hid in the shadows. In her curiosity, Arya looked up and was surprised to see a familiar face among one of them.

Her eyes widened even more when she recognized him as one of the prisoners. It was the man who spoke kindly to her. She quickly averted her eyes from the group and stepped out when they were no longer in sight. Hoping that he didn't see her. Arya didn't understand it, how could a prisoner become one of them? She started to regret helping them escape when the ashes cleared up from the previous camp. Arya soon found herself getting angry again. But it was no matter, it wasn't as if he was going to care if they meet again. After all, she was just a girl, and he a man. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and picked up her empty pitcher and went towards the barrel of water. And once she reached it, she was confused to see a helmet on top of it.

That wasn't there before.

"A girl says nothing." A gasp left her lips, and when she turned around it was him. And her heart started drumming again. Arya could not decipher whether or not it was from fear…or something else. There was something off about this man, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "A girl keeps her mouth shut." A ghost of a smile touched his lips and it made her body waver at the sight. He even spoke funny. He leaned against the wall, "no one hears. But friends may talk in secret? Yes?" Friends? They were friends? Arya found herself at a loss for words.

Her body stiffened, as she fought the uncertainty that wavered in her mind. It was silent for a while, until he spoke again, as his grey eyes softened.

"A boy becomes a girl."

"I was always a girl."

He arched a brow, "and a man was always aware."

"But the girl keeps secrets."

"Lets not a man spoil them." Arya felt her skin begin to crawl in irritation. He was definitely not a man to be trusted. He was not only one of them, but he was also something else. And he could never be her friend. Not when she didn't trust him, her eyes darkened when she marched towards the helmet on top of the wooden barrel, grabbed it and chugged it towards his chest.

"You're one of them now. I should have let you die."

She walked away and tried to ignore him as she opened the barrel for the water but he wasn't having any of that. He kept talking. "And you fetch water for them now, why is this wrong for me but not for you?"

"I didn't have a choice." She lied. And he saw it through her teeth.

"You did. I did. And here we are."

Arya stepped away from him when his large frame approached her. "A man is in debt. A man owes three." Arya stared him down.

"Three what?"

"The red guard takes what is his lovely girl. And only death may pay for life, you saved me from whoever it was. You stole three deaths from the redguard, you have to give them back."

"Speak three names and a man would do the rest. Three lives I will give you no more or less. Name them and it will be done." He was referring to death. This man, could kill anyone. "It can be anyone? And you'd kill them?" He smiled at her.

"A man has said." He affirmed her. Just by hearing him speak Arya knew that this man was a man of his word. Arya knew then, who she wanted dead. And Jaqen could see it, he could see the fire burning in her eyes. "A man needs a name." He pressed. "I don't know his name." Arya confessed, "but he's the one that tortures everyone." Jaqen nodded, taking the information in. "They call him the tickler." She remembered. "That is enough." A smile tugged at his lips, "go on girl; your master is thirsty." Arya found herself doing as he said and left. And when she did Arya bit back a curse that threatened to leave her lips; she forgot the water pitcher. She grabbed two water buckets nearby her and hurried back to the barrel. She expected to find Jaqen there but she not surprised to see him gone.

To Arya, he was a mysterious man. His voice, and his persona made her wonder about him. He somehow allured her. At some point her thoughts were so distracted about the man who calls himself the Red Guard that she bumped into somebody. She nearly dropped the buckets of water, "watch it!" One of the guards growled at her as he whacked the back of her head. "I'm sorry." She wanted to say much more than 'I'm sorry' but she knew very well that she was in no position to do so. If she had said one more word other than that she was sure that she'd get a good whipping.

She was so focused on glaring daggers at the guard's back that she didn't notice a hand swooping in and grabbing a hold of one of her water buckets. "Hey!" She snapped her head up, and when she realized that it was Gendry, the bubbling anger seized almost entirely.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. It was then that she also realized that he was only trying to help her carry the water bucket. And she was thankful for that. She rushed up to his side and took in his appearance. He whole chest looked dirty and his hair was a mess, "the guards are starting to complain that their water boy isn't bringing their water." He smiled at her when she rolled his eyes.

"They can die from thirst for all I care." Gendry laughed and when they approached the group of guards he settled down the bucket of water near one of them and Arya mirrored his moments. "Took them long enough." One of them sneered, and before she could let her temper get to the better of her Gendry reeled her away from them.

"Come on." She followed him, and when she did she couldn't help but notice they where headed away from the camp. "Gendry, what if they catch us?" He didn't slow down or wait for her to catch up. "Stop asking so many questions." Gendry turned around and started walking backwards. "This would be a nice break from all the shite they're putting us through anyways, and besides, no one would care if we're gone." He grinned at her when she took in what he was saying, and he was right.

The pair were somewhat far from the camp's settlement but not far enough to leave it. They couldn't leave it anyways not with their guards at certain checkpoints around the camp. She rushed up to him and when she was by his side she couldn't fight the smile of her face at what he brought her to. It was a lake, a beautiful lake that she saw when they were on their way towards the camp sometime earlier in the day. She didn't realize it was close to the camp. It looked farther away when she first laid her eyes on it.

She turned away when she heard Gendry unbuckle his pants and took his splash into the water. Arya, instead of going in with him, decided to lie down on the grass and stare up at the stars above her. She didn't know how long she laid there until she heard Gendry come out of the lake and stood above her. He was drenched from head to toe as he dried himself off with his shirt.

He beckoned her to follow him to a nearby cave around the corner and she did. As Gendry dried himself off Arya started a fire.

They were silent for a while as they listend to the fire crackle and the crickets chirping off in the distance. Neither of them spoke, neither of them blinked. But Gendry's eyes stayed locked on Arya even if she wouldn't face him. "Is your home life really that bad that you'd run off like the way you did?" He suddenly asked, catching her off guard. She wasn't planning on answering him when he never answered any of her own questions. "You are a highborn girl with everything. A family, and a title, yet you.."

"Why do they call you a bastard?" She asked sharply, turning the tables on him.

"I hear it a lot around the camp. You never tell me anything about you, and I want to know."

"That's because that's what I am. My mother was a whore, who was with a married man." He admitted to her.

"I was one of the many bastard children that my father conceived." At that, Arya's heart constricted, she could never imagine her father with another mother.

"I never had a family." He told her. Arya's heart constricted even more as she tried to form the right words. "I can be your family."

Gendry smiled, "you wouldn't be my family…you would by my lady." With that he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and placed a kiss that was far too soft to come from the lips of a blacksmith on her mouth. Arya gasped and leaned away from him, Gendry opened his eyes to see her own eyes widen. Even in the dark he could see her cheeks turn red.

"Was that your first kiss Arya?" Her face was glowing so red against the fire that what she did next surprised him. She balled up a fist in her hand and hit him hard against his chest. "The hell do you think you're doing!?" Gendry laughed when she slumped down and lied under her furs, her face was still hot from the kiss, so she did not dare to look at him. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

Gendry was still laughing, "shut it!" Her mind was so fuzzy that she could still feel the warmth from his lips on hers. She was surprised at how soft and gentle it was. Gendry was always so strong and hot headed but tonight he was different.

Tonight he was gentle, and she enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

The stupid bull wouldn't leave her head, and whenever they exchanged glances at the camp, Arya was the first to look away. She's not one for blushing or for being shy but ever since last night happened Arya was starting to have strange thoughts. Thoughts that girls like her sister Sansa would have. She kept glancing over her shoulder and would steal a peak at him whenever his shirt was off. She couldn't help herself.

She had to admit that he was attractive.

She admired the way his muscles rippled in his back whenever he would work. And when sweat would ripple down his skin Arya's skin would grow warm at the sight.. Gendry caught Arya looking at him and a grin spread onto his face when she turned around. He thought her reactions were cute. He knew that she was thinking about, and she made it obvious. But he didn't mind her stares.

And that didn't stop him from teasing her. Gendry took a break from his work and when he tried to approach her a scream ripped through the air, a scream so loud that it had Gendry's defenses rising. His instinct to protect Arya came in a flash when she took off running. Gendry cursed and ran after her, surprised at how fast she can run for being so small.

Well, she did have wolf blood in her, afterall. He mused.

"Arry!" He called out after her, Arya heard him alright, but she ignored him and pushed through the small crowd that started to form in the middle of the camp square. And what she found shocked her. The tickler was dead. The man who called himself Jaqen H'ghar kept his word and killed him. He laid on the floor with a few guards hovering over him, Gendry stood by her side, and when he tried to draw her attention away from the dead body she didn't let him. She looked around for Jaqen and when she found him he stared down at her with a knowing glance while munching on an apple. She frowned at the sight of him. How did he do it without getting caught? She wanted to learn, her curiosity was killing her.

She pushed herself away from Gendry and rushed out of the crowd trying to find him. She went up a couple of steep stairs to the place she last saw him, only to find that he wasn't there. He was gone. Arya looked around in the dark and spiral hallway and jumped when she heard his familiar voice bouncing off the walls.

"One shouldn't be wondering alone lovely girl." She spun around and marched up to him. "You killed him. How?" She demanded, not caring that he was twice her size. To her, Arya could take anybody on. He crossed his arms and arched a brow at her. "A man cannot say." Arya began to bristle; her patience was thinning with him. She could not read him, and it infuriated her. "I want you two kill two others right now. And help me and my friend escape."

Jaqen has never felt so amused by a child, but then she was not just any child. She was different; the girl had a fire in her that Jaqen admired. She certainly was someone who knew what they wanted. After all, she was a Stark girl. He knew. "A man cannot kill right away lovely girl, things like these take time. They may take seconds, hours, or perhaps days..."

"I don't care how you do it. I want you to do it now! We're friends aren't we?"

Jaqen was starting to get annoyed.

"A girl has more courage then sense. But say no more, it will be done." Arya stared the man down. He better keep his word. And like the wind, the mysterious man was gone.

Gendry couldn't believe that he turned a blind eye on Arya. He couldn't find the little spitball anywhere. He eventually made up his mind and decided that he'd catch up with her later. Gendry took a short trip into the woods to get his mind off of things; he headed towards the river when he heard footsteps trailing behind him.

It must be Arya. He thought and when he spun around to confirm his suspicions he was disappointed to find out that he was wrong. It was long nosed Remus, one of his work partners from the camp. "Have you thought about the proposition Waters?" He smirked while leaning against one of the trees with his leg tucked behind the other and his arms crossed.

He was talking about joining the brotherhood. He said nothing. "You should join, you'd be one of our brothers, come, we have an initiation set out for you already." He smirked and even though Gendry knew that he shouldn't, he followed Remus into the darker part of the woods. A group of men from the brotherhood were already there, laughing their drunken asses off.

"Gendry!" One of them slurred as they came over to him with a beer bottle in his hand. "We have a little present for you, lad."

"Think of this as your initiation gift for joining the brotherhood." He laughed and the other men joined them as they pushed a woman with red hair towards him.

"She's all yours for tonight. The boys and I found her wonderin' around the woods and before we could have our fun with 'er, we thought we'd give her to you first. She can make a real man out of you tonight son." Gendry stood stiff with his hands at his side when the woman began to run her hands up and down his arm. It was clear what those men wanted him to do.

The woman had very little clothing on, much so that it would hardly be called clothes to begin with.

These men wanted him to fuck her while they watched. But he didn't want this. His head snapped up when he heard a twig snap to his left. And to his horror, it was Arya. He didn't want her to see any of this. He didn't know how long she was watching him for, but as he looked at her he tried his best to tell her to run. She was too young to see this.

When Arya finally found Gendry, she was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. A whore with little to no clothing trailed her filthy hand across his arm. She knew what they were about to do; Arya wasn't stupid.

And she could easily see that Gendry wanted her to leave. But something in her snapped when that woman kept on touching him. She could tell that Gendry didn't want her to touch him, but what she didn't understand was why he kept on letting her. She never understood men. "Little boys shouldn't be peeping." Arya jumped when a large man with a gross beard popped right beside her out of nowhere. She ignored him and continued to watch them. "But then if a lad wants to watch the adults play who could stop him? After all, how else would they learn how to fuck?" He let out a hoarse laugh and at his words Arya felt a cold chill of disgust shudder down her side and ran. She ran as far and as fast as her little legs could so that she could no longer hear that ugly, disgusting fat man's laughter.

She felt disgusted. And she was mad. Mad at Gendry, mad at her father, herself, and suddenly all the pent up frustrations that she had just boiled over. So much so that she didn't even her someone calling out after her. And when she recognized who it was she pushed her little legs to run even faster. Ignoring Gendry's cries for her name, at one point Arya felt her legs give out. And she nearly fell face forward into the mud if it weren't for the stupid bull that saved her from it. She kept her eyes closed as she thrashed in his arms. Desperate to get away from him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed, bobbing her hair from side to side. "Arya listen to me!" And when she didn't, Gendry did the one thing he knew that he would sorely regret later. He slapped her.

"Now would you stay put and listen!" Gendry yelled, making Arya stiffen in his grasp. Once he was sure she wasn't going to throw another fit, he took a slow breath spoke. "Nothing was going to happen Arya. I had hoped you trusted me enough to know that." She scoffed. "Oh come off it Gendry. We both know what was going to happen, after all you're a man who can't keep it in his pants." She bit back.

Arya started walking away from him, and much to her annoyance, he followed her.

Gendry raised a brow at her. "Oh? And what do you think was going to happen huh? You're just a little girl, what do you know?" He mocked. "You were going to put your wooden cock into her and fuck her brains out. That's what you were going to do." She bristled. Arya was visibly annoyed, and was getting more upset by the minute. Gendry knew that he was pressing her buttons, but what she didn't know was that she was also pressing his.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around so that he had her trapped with her back on a tree.

"What did you say?" He growled down at her.

"You heard me." She whispered unsurely. Gendry smiled at her innocence and raised his hand up as if to hit her, only to hit the bark of the tree just inches away from the top of her head. It made Arya's heart flutter and her skin burn with a desire that she never possessed before, as he got closer to her. Arya couldn't deny the small flip of her heart as her eyes flickered down to his lips.

"Now, what was that that you said?" He breathed down on her hotly as his warm breath fanned her face. Arya was out of focus, she was never put into a situation like this before. Her septa never taught her this. Not even her sister Sansa, in which she was sure that she had more experience in this matter. At the thought of her sister, her perfect sister with experience made Arya's heart harden. She was Arya horse face, not Sansa. He was probably teasing her because she was just a child. Gendry couldn't help but notice the sudden change in her demeanor. Her eyes grew cold and distant, and she was closing up on him again. He hated that, but because he respected her enough to give her space. He slowly backed away from her.

Arya stood rigid as her hands balled up into tight fists at her sides. Her assumption was correct after all. He did see her as a child. And that only made her blood boil even more. He was about to say something when a group of men suddenly jumped on them from the trees. Arya let out a gasp as two men grabbed onto her, making Gendry fight his way to get to her. "Let him go!" Gendry used all his might to try to save her but he couldn't these men were much stronger than he was. And he couldn't break free from their grasp. The men started laughing as they grabbed onto the struggling Arya, and for once in her life Arya was frightened. She did not like being manhandled, especially when there were a group of them. Arya had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that these men had ill intentions.

"Is this the one?" One fat man murmured to the other. Arya's face paled as she looked towards Gendry. he tried to get to her again but to no avail, he couldn't.. "That's definitely her alright, the Stark girl." They knew who she was. How? Were they looking for her? Her heart started pounding rigorously against her chest when the same ugly fat man who spoke stepped up to her. And even though Arya was restrained she managed the fiercest glare that she could muster at him. He grabbed her chin in his bulgy dirty fingers and took a good look at her.

"Don't touch her! Keep your hands off of her!" Gendry screamed. But the man didn't listen to him. It only excited him further.

"Take her to the square, the boss will decide what to do with her then." He tilted his head back and barked out a laugh as Arya struggled to break free as they dragged her away. She hated feeling so useless but there was nothing that she could do. Gendry felt helpless, as he watched them drag her away like a dog. Instead of the Stark girl that she was. He felt less like a man the more she screamed his name, and when she was out of his sight Gendry lost it. He fought against the restraints, but the odds were against him. They definitely were not in his favor.

And despite that he had to get to Arya. He just had to! Who knows what they could do to her now!?

They know who she is. A Stark, and a woman, his woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Gendry Waters was confident that Arya was somehow able to defend herself, despite the odds that were against them. After all, he's seen her fight, with a sword yes, but not without a sword. He cursed to himself, as his gnawing worry for her only heightened. No matter how hard he sadly tried nothing seemed to work. Arya Stark was no damsel in distress, but the way she called after him made him think so otherwise. The way she last looked at him made him want to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. Just when Gendry could not stand the benefit of the doubt any longer he smelled something burning in the air.

His fear for Arya skyrocketed as he struggled out of his binds behind the bark of a tree. He had to make it out for her sake, she was the daughter of a Stark someone of importance. If she died, it would be devastating to Winterfell. It didn't matter if he died or not, no one would care. What mattered the most was Ary, he was here fore her. Two gaurds who were standing in front of him looked at each other and seemed to have the same thought… And to his horror, he somehow knew that they were going to leave without him. "Hey! Hey! Get me out of here!" He yelled out at them. One of them smirked at him, held out the keys in his hands, and dropped it a few inches away from him. "See you in hell." He replied chuckling as the two guards ran off without him. "Shit, shit, shit!" Gendry spat, the more he tried to twist his wrists out of the binds. His wrists were starting to pulse from the dull ache, and were beginning to turn red from the soreness. But he ignored the pain for the sake of survival. He had to get to Arya, he just had to.

Gendry's head was spinning at this poit. The thick fog of smoke from the woods were making him weak in the knees. He started coughing and cursing even more when he heard the other campers plan to evacuate echo from behind him. In his blind stupor he almost caught a small figure rushing up towards him, yelling out his name. But it must have been some sort of a hallucination, he thought. It couldn't be Arya. But it was… he could recognize that voice anywhere. "Wake up Gendry! Wake up!" She screamed in his ears as she slapped him awake. The fog was getting thicker now and the ashes from the smoke made the daylight turn to night. "Arya how did you…" She let out a few huffs from the smoke and un-binded him shakily. "Now is not the time, we'll talk later." She didn't know what to do, and she certainly didn't know where to go. All she knew was that she and Gendry had to leave or they'll die.

The ashes around her grew darker making it harder for her to breathe. And the weight of Gendry on her shoulders were growing heavier. They were both alone in the forest and Arya was getting desperate. Her heart started beating out of fear, and the palms of her hands started to get sweaty and clammy. Her eyes were about to give out, and we she fully opened them again… it was a new day. She was surrounded by grassy meadows, and the sun shining on her face was so bright that it almost blinded her. She felt at peace for a moment as she took in a breath of fresh air only to choke on it. A wave of panic swept into her as she looked around her frantically. Only one thought ran through her mind until her eyes landed on Gendry, and everything suddenly settled.

How did she get here? She thought. The last she remembered was being in the woods on the brink of death. And now she wakes up to the rays of sunshine and the singing birds. Arya decided that she will have to think of that later, right now her priority was Gendry and his safety. She needed to confirm that he was still alive.

Arya looked him over. He laid sprawled around the grass next to her with his head face first on the grass. It made her heart soar when she saw him in that position. They were alright, and they made it out of that camp alive. But how? Arya stood up shakily, wiping her clammy palms on the front of her pants. She looked left and right and then all around her only to find the vast grassy meadows and the blue sky. A small groan broke her out of her thoughts and Arya quickly made her way towards Gendry. She put his head on her land and moved his bangs away from his forehead. "Gendry…" She whispered, as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Arya…how?" She shushed him. "Don't speak, you're still weak." Arya tilted her head up and inhaled the fresh and crisp air around them. "I can smell a stream not far from here, I'm going to fetch us some water. I won't be long." She got up and was about to leave when she felt Gendry's hand clasp around her small wrist. The small action made Arya's heart skip a beat. "Don't leave." He rasped out. "I'll be back." She promised, already feeling guilty at the thought of leaving him alone. She shouldn't feel guilty though, after all, he was the one that left her first. Arya's shoved those ridiculous thoughts away and looked down at him once more before heading off to the stream. They could survive without food for a few days but definitely not without water. Gendry needed his strength, and Arya was willing to do whatever she could to help him.

Arya wasn't sure when she started feeling this way…about anyone other than her own family members. But then again, it shouldn't matter really, after all, she was no lady. What kind of intentions would any man such as Gendry want in her? Or any man at all? A tight frown formed on Arya's face as she snorted and pushed herself to run even faster. Now was not the time to be thinking of such nonsense. As she approached the stream, Arya licked her lips as she stared at the stream that was close by her. She quickly ran up to it, crouched down, andgrabbed the empty water canteen that she stole from one of the soldiers and approached the stream.

Arya crouched her body even further so that she was able to fill up at least half of the canteen and started drinking from it. "A girl should not be wandering off alone." A gasp escaped Arya's lips as she turned around and saw him there. The man that called himself Jaqen H'ghar. Soon she forgot about the water and stood facing him boldy. She could already feel the blood boiling through her veins; the hot rush of it all was made her see red. "You liar!" She accused him, as she walked up to him in large strides. "You promised that you'd take me out of there, with my friend safely." Jaqen arched a brow, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "A girl says too much, but not enough. Who is this friend? She never said."

Arya clenched her fists, she was tired of playing his games. "You always find out, don't you?" A smirk touched Jaqen's lips as he slowly made his way towards her. "A girl lies." Jaqen breathed, making Arya quiver unconsciously. He knew way too much about her, and as much as she hated to admit it, it frightened her. "A girl was able to save herself and her friend but she was not able to save herself from her own fate. And so she runs." He whispers as a breeze made the trees around them dance. "A girl decides everything, blames everyone but herself." Jaqen's dark eyes stared down at her accusingly. It sharpened even more when she said nothing to him in return. "A girl started the fire in the camp, and a girl escaped with a boy on her own terms. And now a girl denies having any affections towards the one boy you consider just a friend?" Arya's clenched and unclenched her fists as her breathing increased unevenly. He could see right through her more than anyone could without saying a word. "And now the girl denies that the boy could ever have the same intentions? The same affections?"

"He couldn't! I'm no lady!" She screamed at him out of desperation. While unwilling tears started brimming in her eyes. It was then that Jaqen decided to jerk her against him, keeping their chests pressed flush together, as he held her. He leaned in and captured Ary's lips with his own in a hot smoldering kiss. Making Arya's eyes fly wide open in surprise at the contact. His kiss set fire to Arya's veins making her gasp as he pulled back breathlessly and smiled down at her flushed cheeks. "But you are a lady, and so much more Arya Stark. Now listen, you must go to the boy, and take him to a cave not far from here and rest until he heals. A man by the name of Lord Cedric seeks you, be wary of him on your travels for he brings you news that you may not fancy." Arya's eyes were unfocused at first, and when they tried settling on him again, he was no longer there. The man was gone. Arya was so confused, but then something dawned on her it was he who got them out of the camp safe and alive.


	9. Chapter 9

They have been traveling around for days, and fatigue was startling to settle in. As the day slowly rolled into night, Arya and Gendry settled down by the cave that Jaqen told her about. She made a fire, thank the heavens. It was nearly impossible to find good pieces of wood that would help them stay warm throughout the night or solid food. Food was scarce in the woods, and the only thing she could catch were fish from the river and a few rabbits and frogs. Gendry was finally coming to, even though he'd doze off every now and then while mumbling incoherent thoughts. Arya feared that he was going mad, but she had faith that his strength would somehow make it despite the odds.

Gendry Waters, looked up drowsily from his small cot of grass and weeds, and watched Arya's sleeping form. It still felt like a dream that he was here, and the smile that painted on his face was unavoidable. He couldn't believe that she was here with him, alive and well. Her back faced him, and though he was awake for quite some time, he secretly watched her with no shame. He noticed how her hair was growing, thicker and in waves. If he could, he'd make her his. But who would want a bastard? Certainly not a high born lady such as herself, no matter how much she denied it. Arya was clearly a woman, any man with eyes could see that. He didn't know how she could deny it herself. But that's what he was most fond of when it came to her. Although he wouldn't admit it, he didn't want to bring her back to her home in Winterfell. He wanted her to stay with him for the rest of their days. He didn't want to hide from the brotherhood or his father's kings men anymore. He just wanted her.

"You're up!" She exclaimed excitedly.

His head snapped up towards her and a smirk stretched onto his face as she rushed towards him with water and a small weaved basket of food. At least that's what it smelled like to him. His heart instantly swelled at that, she was already acting like his lady. "Here drink." Gendry pretended to be weak so that she could fed him. He already had fantasies in his mind about them together; she was the only one he could see in their future. No other girl. But did fate have to be so cruel? He was already a bastard and a blacksmith; he could offer her nothing.

He gratefully accepted the water that she placed towards his lips. He took any chance that he could to touch her, even if they were subtle touches. He placed his large hands on top of her small ones as they inched it towards his mouth. Gendry felt his mouth go dry the more they stared at each other. The fire crackled and popped in the cave and it only heightened her complexion that the silhouette from the flames gave her. Arya felt her gaze grow warm as he looked at her. He was looking at her so intensely that she has forgotten what to say to him. Once he was done drinking the water, he let her go, and Arya was surprised to feel disappointed by that.

These feelings were so new to her, that she didn't know what to do with them. It was so embarrassing for her, she couldn't talk to her mother, her septa, or the ladies of the castle. Much less Sansa, or her father…or Jon. The more she thought of her family, the more she began to regret leaving them, she missed them dearly, until she remembered why she left. She was engaged, her father was marrying her off to a stranger just so they could build stronger kingdoms. Why didn't her fiancé ask for Sansa instead? She was surely a much better candidate than she was…She was no one's idea of a proper lady. Even her mother thought so, and that's what hurt her the most. Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear what Gendry said…"the frog legs are delicious." He commented with a mouth full of food.

Arya turned around with a smile on her face, thankful that the awkwardness has settled. "Really?" Gendry flashed her a smile, happy that a few little words brought her back to him. Even though he didn't mean it. She was a terrible cook. "No, they're terrible." He laughed when Arya frowned and started hitting him. "You were awake this whole time weren't you!?" Gendry couldn't stop laughing, he felt as though his lungs would burst. As she kept hitting him, Gendry had come to his senses and gently grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Don't know why I bothered, told you I was no lady."

"Arya!" Gendry started but was soon cut short when she nearly fell but he thought fast so that his body somehow landed underneath hers. How she could trip under these circumstances he'll never know. Arya quickly made her way to get up but she ended up failing on top of him again, making him grunt at the extra weight. She didn't know why she is so nervous and clumsy around him it was so unlike her. She bit back a curse as she fought tears of embarrassment that tried to pool in her eyes. "Arya…look at me." Gendry whispered when her head was just tucked into his chest. She didn't want to look up, she couldn't. But somehow after she somehow mustered a little courage, she looked at him. "Don't you miss them? Your family?" Arya's silence confirmed his suspicions. "Is it really so bad to be engaged?" He chuckled but it was caught off short by Arya's glare. "Its not the life I want. I'm not meant to be a lady, I can't do anything right." Gendry took a strand of Arya's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "You'll eventually learn, after all, isn't it every girl's dream to marry a handsome prince and ride off into the sunset?"Arya hit him.

"Not mine." She muttered and before they continued further she cut him off before he could speak, "who's looking for you?" Gendry arched a brow and tried to sit up, making Arya roll off of him. "What do you mean?" He said firmly. "I heard around the camp, that men are looking for you. Baratheon's men." Gendry's muscles stilled, he knew that they would find him but he didn't know that they would find him so quickly. He has always been a man on the run, but since he landed in Winterfell things were quiet. Now that he's not in Winterfell, he's forgotten his past. A past that he wants to burry forever. He clenched his fists as he looked away from her. "Lets not talk of such things." He carefully stood up and began walking away from her. He was doing it again, Arya realized. He was running away.

"Why are you so afraid of them!?" She yelled angrily, tired of his games. She rushed to catch up to him. He was not leaving her alone again, not after what she did for him. He kept on walking which was fine by her as long as she answered him. But he wasn't having any of that. "Tell me!" She hit his arm making him stop as he caught her arm in retaliation. "Don't you realize what you're getting yourself into by knowing!?" He yelled at her making her stare at him wide eyed, he has never raised his voice at her. No one besides her mother had, and it nearly left her into her shock. As he stood there shaking her so that she could understand.

"I'm a bastard son for a reason! Those people who are out looking for me, want to see me dead and anyone else who knew me." He spat as he let go of her and tried to even his breathing, Arya slowly but carefully approached him and laid a hand upon his tense shoulder. "But why?" She insisted, she had to know, Arya wanted to know more about the man she's grown to secretly care for. She knew what he wanted to tell her was hard for him to say. And she respected him for that, even if he didn't tell her. She was about to turn and leave him when he suddenly told her…"I'm the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon." He admitted shakily as he turned towards her slowly. Arya stood there blank faced, until realization began to dawn on her.

"If you're his son, than that makes you…"

"Yes." He answered for her. "And that's why they want me dead, Arya. My father fears a rebellion from his people. People are angry and want a true ruler, but I can't. My mother was a tavern and died when I was young, all I remember of her was her yellow hair and the songs that she used to sing to me. When I was old enough, some lord paid my apprentice fee so that I can learn to be a blacksmith. I spent my whole life in the Capitol City of King's Landing working as an apprentice blacksmith underneath my master Tobo Mott. So that I can forge armor and weapons for the nobility, but what I didn't know was that I was making armor for the rebellion." Arya could hear breath catch in her throat. She didn't know what to say, and Gendry knew that, he could see it on her face.

"Word of mouth soon spread that a red priestess came into Kings Landing and told fortunes. They called her…"

"Melissandre." She finished. "Yes."

"She told me what I know told you, and that my father's kings men wanted me dead because of it. And anyone else who knew of me, even when I'm gone, they could finish the rebellion, at least in my name." He scoffed, kicking the dirt off of his feet. "Arya, you don't want to do this. You should want a home to go to, a man who could give you all the wanders of the world. And to start a family with. You'll eventually come to love him, and you'll be safe."

"How do you know that's what I would want?" Arya breathed. Gendry turned towards her. "What if I don't want to be safe? What if I don't want to be proper all the time?" Gendry crossed his eyes as she stepped up towards him. "What if I want is standing right in front of me?" He shook his head.

"No, Arya, even if that is what you wanted it can't happen." Arya felt as though a hand wrapped around her heart and squeezed it. It was suddenly getting hard to breath. She never knew that the first time she truly saw a man as her ladies and sister Sansa said would be so painful. She didn't expect any pain at all. Gendry could see that she has come to love him. And though it made him the luckiest bastard in the world

"I don't have any family. Nothing to offer you, you'd be better of with your suitor." Arya stepped up to Gendry so that they were now inches apart from him each other.

"You're right." She said, making his him look down at her in surprise. Even though it hurt him to hear her agree with him.

"I wouldn't be your family. I'd be your lady." As much as Gendry tried to remind her that he was but one of the small folk, and she the daughter of a great House. Nothing seemed to faze her, and because of that his love for her only grew as did the love they had for each other.

Days turned into months, as months now turned into a few years. Arya was now a woman of 8 and 10 with long hair and Gendry was now a man of 20. Handsome and built with the body of a true blacksmith. The pair had settled into a remote city of Braavos, far from Winterfell and began their lives together. Gendry opened up the only blacksmith shop in town and became known for it under a different name. As did Arya herself. The two were happy and in love, until Ned Stark visited the city of Braavos one last time in search of his beloved daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long voyage at sea, Ned Stark finally arrived at the shore of Bravos. He welcomed the warmth from the sun on his shoulders as he stepped down the pathway from the ship to the busy streets of Bravos. It was his first visit to the city of Bravos and he was already struck with a negative impact. It was nothing like home at Winterfell, but he was sure that he was accustomed to it.

"Welcome to Bravos milord." He nodded his head in acknowledgement towards the fish merchant. Though he was far from home, he has come here for one purpose, and that was to find his daughter. It has been a few years now since he's last seen her, and he worries that the gods have already taken her soul with them. Everyone believed it, but he didn't. He knew his daughter well…at least, he thought he did. He regrets the marriage alliance terribly, but its something that he can't abolish. Despite his position in power. Lord Stark felt the stares as he passed through the streets on horseback. They felt like ice as they penetrated into him.

But it was no matter; he was only here to find his daughter. She would be a young woman at her age, but he'd know his daughter anywhere. It didn't matter how different she looked or acted. "Where is the nearest blacksmith stop?" He asked a guard on his right as they passed through the hurling streets of Bravos. "The only blacksmith shop is just a few stops ahead milord." Lord Stark nodded nonchalantly as he stuffed his large and calloused hands into his pockets. When they reached the shop, he was immediately impressed. He has never seen such fine silver or metal objects in all his days. He could hear the large crowds surrounding him and the guards but he paid no attention them. "Is there anything that pleases you my lord?" One of them asked, he held his hand up to the guard as if to silence him. And continued looking, before he entered the shop he turned to one of his gaurds. "Be sure that no one else enters." The guards nodded and did as they were told.

He looked around the shop, and could not help but be in awe and envy at the fine craftsmanship. His eyes spotted something, an interesting war helmet on a table, and he found himself enhanced by it. He held it up to his face and took a closer look at it. "That is not for sale." His eyes darted up to a young good-looking lad. He looked like he was working hard all afternoon, his appearance was completely disheveled, but the man seemed to have no shame. Not even when he was in the presence of a lord. Lord Stark felt a smirk stretch onto his face, "and what would you be doing with a war helmet boy?" The boy was silent for awhile…"that is not open for discussion." Despite his appearance, Lord Stark couldn't help but feel that there was something about that boy. He laughed it off, the boy reminded him a lof of himself during his youth. It was an unnerving, yet oddly satiating moment for him. "I respect that. Is this your shop boy? Got a girl?" Gendry Waters didn't hesitate to respond. "Yes." He wasn't surprised that Arya's father didn't recognize him from Winterfell, but how could he? After all, he was still part of the small folk..

Lord Stark turned toward him a ghostly look on his face, as something dawned on him. He was the boy back in Winterfell; King Robert's bastard son. And wherever the boy was, Arya surely followed. She was here, in this very region of Bravos, he was certain of it. "My lord?" The boy asked carefully. "Where is she?" He demanded. Gendry grew rigid as his eyes slowly drifted towards the stairs of his shop and back to Arya's father. "I don't know wh—" Lord Stark cornered him. "Don't play games with me boy, where is my daughter? You have her in your keeping!" He shouted. The guards rushed into the shop at the sound of Lord's Starks shouts and surrounded Gendry. "Where is she boy?" Lord Stark insisted as the guards made a passage way for him to go through.

Lord Stark found himself glowering down at the boy. His patience with him was growing very thin. "Please…Gendry, I just need to see my daughter again." Gendry nodded in understanding, succumbing to defeat, "if you come back in the afternoon before sundown. Your daughter will be here." He muttered before turning around and heading back to work.

Soon Lord Stark would have his daughter back into his arms…where she belongs.

As the dawn turned into dusk, Arya and her father reconciled their relationship as father and daughter. She grew up beautifully, he thought to himself as he continued to listen to her speak. Her raven hair was much longer now, and her body was definitely not that of a child. He could see that her breasts have grown, and her figure has matured. It only made his protective instinct as a father heighten for her. Her mother would have been so proud of her daughter…."Arya." Arya glanced up at her father. "Won't you come home with me? Your family needs you." He said to her as he held her hands. Arya was about to agree but then she remembered all of the reasons why she left in the first place. And most importantly, why she couldn't leave Bravos. Gendry.

"I…can't father." Arya breathed as she stood up from the table, her father following suit. She stared at him and his eyes widened to see her eyes glisten with tears. "I can't marry him father." Lord Stark let out a sight, he did not know how to explain to his daughter that she had no other choice. "Arya…you'll learn to love him just as your mother and I have come to love each other."

"Can't you overturn it father!?" Arya demanded, suddenly feeling herself grow angry. "You have enough power to do it!"

Lord Stark reaches his own hand to his daughter and tried to make her see reason.

"Think of your duty to your country Arya. Enough with these games! You are no longer a child. What has you here that you cannot part from?" He said, taking a step closer to her. "Is it the boy? Have you fallen in love with him!?" He demanded incredulously. Arya, suddenly no longer angry, was frightened of her father's words. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart pounded feverously and got caught against her throat. Making it impossible for her to respond to him. Arya's silence, however, was enough to confirm Lord Eddard's Stark suspicions. He suddenly stepped away from her and shook his head in dissapointment. His daughter didn't know of the dangers that she is putting herself through. She wasn't aware that the man that she loves was the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon.

A wanted man in King's Landing, and anyone who had relations with him would be beheaded by orders of the king. He could not lose his daughter to such a way, he couldn't lose her like he lost his beloved sister. He wouldn't allow it! He thought he was doing everything he could to protect his daughter from such a fate, but he was wrong. Lord Stark tightened his hand into a fist and slammed it on the table hard. He stared down at his daughter with fire in his eyes. "Tell me, Arya, what good could a bastard provide you with!?" He said as he slammed his hands down at the mahogany table again.

"He can't give you what you need!"

"He has given me everything father!" She argued. "What makes you think you know what I need!? You know nothing of me!" She shouted.

"You're my daughter, you come from my blood."

"I love him." She cut him off. " He makes me happy father. He understands me and he's kind and good…" Arya pleaded with him, suddenly feeling desperate. Why was her family so animate with her to do what is proper? It was suffocating her. "You're coming with me to Winterfell in the morning Arya. There will be no exceptions, my decision is final." He said to her with a stoic expression on his face, he hated being so harsh towards his daughter. He had to be firm with her, for her safety. He could sense that Gendry was a good man. He didn't need any more confirmations from her. But he could not trust the fact that he was putting his daughter's life in danger. And he would not risk that for anything in this world, even if it meant to risk her happiness. "I will come for you in the morning Arya. Do not test me, for I have many armed men surrounding you if you do."

When her father leaves, the air hangs with tension around her. And the only thought that ran through her mind was of the man that was now standing in front of her. Gendry. Without thinking Arya rushed up to him and took Gendry by surprise when she kissed him. Lost in her spell, Gendry didn't hesitate to respond to her touch. He grabbed her face in his large and calloused hands and kissed her with all the passion that he had. Tears brimmed around Arya's eyes at the thought of this being the last night with him. He couldn't possibly deny her now. Gendry could feel Arya's desperation and need, but he couldn't help but feel that her father was right. Everything he said about him was right. And it was killing him, her own father didn't approve of the man she loved.

"Make love to me." Arya whispered hotly against his lips. A sudden desire for her burned in his nether regions but he couldn't allow it. Not after what her father said about him.

"Arya…" He moaned when she laid a trail of kisses against his neck, it was making it hard for him to think straight. He gently grabbed her hands in his. "Look at me." He panted, and when Arya looked at him with hopeful eyes it made his heart ache to have to deny her… again. "I want to be with you." She murmured, suddenly feeling embarrassed. A smile of satisfaction swept onto Gendry's face, "I know. And I'm glad. But Arya, your father is right…I'm no good for you." He whispered as he tried to ignore the throbbing of his aching heart. "You can't keep running forever…" Arya stepped away from him and felt as though he just slapped her. Her heart felt heavy, and she felt like she wanted to die. Yet…she understood him, he didn't want to be with her physically because he did not want to consummate a bastard child. He wanted to birth a child out of love and no secrets.

"One day, I'll be back for you Arya. And when that day comes I'll be good enough for you. For now, try and see if you can love him…for me." He whispered, while whipping away her tears with his feather like kisses. As much as it pained Arya to do so, she reluctantly agreed.

In the morning when the sun rose high into the sky, watching her leave his side was the hardest thing Gendry had to do. He knew it was going to happen anyways, they were never meant to be. The fates had always been so cruel to him. He can't even have the one thing that made him happy. Before she turned around and started going inside her carriage, Gendry grabbed her hand and put something inside it. She looked at him in hopes that he's changed his mind but she was met with disappointment. She looked down at her hands to see a beautiful small carving a wolf. "In hopes that you won't forget me." He whispered into her ear.

Arya looked at him once more before stepping into the carriage. And as they left the blacksmith shop, Arya's heart felt heavy and she felt like she was going back home in chains. On the outside, she would be everything that a well brought up girl should be…but on the inside she's screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

As Arya Stark's carriage made its way through Winterfell, she stole a peak from the curtains. Her home was still beautiful and nothing has changed, but as they passed by Gendry's old blacksmith shop her heart sank. She looked away from the view and slumped back into her seat.

Arya ignored the looks that her father gave her from beside her, and she refused to talk to him. "Your mother will be happy to see you." He said to her, and in return, she said nothing. As the carriage jolted to a clumsy stop, her breath got caught in her throat. The door to her left swung open, and when she about to step outside her father reached over and closed it.

"Tell them we'll be out momentarily." Her father told one of the guards. Her father paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and faced her. "As you are aware, you're fiancé will be outside expecting you. Please be on your best behavior." Arya nodded reluctantly. "Are you done?" She asked without facing him, she did not recognize the man as her father anymore.

And it hurt Eddard Stark to see her that way, but he understood her reasons and let her be. Arya took his silence as an affirmative and took her first footsteps out of the carriage. She was immediately greeted with her family's warm smiles. She saw the faces of Jon Snow, Robb Stark, her sister Sansa and her younger brother Bran. And her mother…she immediately forgot the warning of her father as a smile painted on her face. She ran up to them and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Arya! My darling…" She cooed as she held her daughter tightly. Catelyn could feel tears swimming her eyes as she she held her baby. She never thought that she'd see her again. Arya's eyes filled with her own tears as well as her brothers greeted her sister. As she let go of her mother, she turned to Sansa, "I never thought i'd see the day that you'd wear a dress." Arya laughed as the two embraced. "There are so many things that I can do now that your hair is longer. " Arya playfully pushed her sister's prying hands away from her hair.

"Don't!" She laughed as Sansa playfully tried to braid her sister's hair. The Starks laughed around the two, as they continued to watch them. Lord Stark smiled with pride at his family, but it was soon wiped away when he saw Lord Cedric and his father Igor approach him.

"Eddard! I hope you had a safe journey home my good friend. I see you brought your daughter with you, would you care to introduce me to my daughter in law?" He sang.

Eddard Stark nodded, though he hated having to interrupt his family's good time together. "Arya…come here child." Arya looked at her father hesitantly and began to walk towards him. "I'd like you to meet Igor Krum and his son Cedric Krum, we will be joining houses with them." Arya glanced at Cedric and she almost hated herself when her cheeks warmed when he kissed her hand. "Pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance Arya Stark." Cedric was definitely handsome; the man was tall with a head of golden loose curls and eyes that had the color of the ocean. But he was not Gendry. "Likewise." She murmured shyly, and did a lame attempt at a curtsy. Cedric smiled at that, and she heard a few laughs behind her. She had to force herself to not go back and hit her brothers, this was embarrassing enough as it is. She suddenly regrets skipping her daily lessons with her septa when she was younger.

Igor clapped his hands triumphantly and she was momentarily startled when he grabbed into his arms. "Be sure to call me father from now on, I would accept nothing else." Cedric coughed beside him, "come on papa, lets not send my fiancé into an early grave with your bear hugs." Everyone laughed at his joke, including Arya as the man released her. "Of course my boy! Of course! Now off you go too, I'm certain that you both have a lot to discuss. Come Eddard, let us discuss our future!" As everyone parted ways she suddenly felt awkward being with Cedric and her siblings. "Come Arya, there's much that we need to discuss. " Sansa gushed as she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her away from the boys. They walked arm in arm, and Arya couldn't help but look back in yearning as the men discussed their archery play.

"Actually Sansa, I think I'm just…" Sansa pulled her sister into a stop and stood in front of her sternly. "Seriously Arya? You never grow out of it do you?" Arya smirked playfully at her as she began to jog back to the boys. "Mind if I join you?" She said playfully. Cedric arched a brow at her in surprise; he's never known a woman who could do archery. "Aren't you worried about ruining your dress my lady?" He teased, making her brothers chuckle along with them. Arya smiled in response and grabbed a bow and arrow nearby and ran towards the target zone near the barn. She hasn't been there since they were kids.

Curious, Cedric and her brothers ran after her...the girl was starting to warm her way into his heart. She was not like all the others, and he liked that. He watched her with an owl's eye as she stood in the proper stance without any help from her brothers. Arya took a slow and deep breath and let the bow whip through the air and watched in satisfaction as it landed in the middle. It was a perfect aim. Cedric stood impressed and dumbfounded as her brothers laughed. He has never seen a woman through an arrow like that in his all his days. When they were finally alone Cedric couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Arya wasn't wearing any shoes while she was in the barn, and tending to the horses.

He was definitely intrigued by Arya, and he wanted to know more about her. "You were great out there today." He said, approaching her from behind. Arya turned around in surprise, and when she did she almost fell over. Cedric thought fast and caught her by her waist, making Arya flush under his heated gaze… "be careful." He gently scolded her as he straightened her out. "Thank you." She mumbled, though it sounded forced. As if he picked up on that Cedric scoffed… "Arya Stark, you are definitely not like the other girls."

Arya laughed at that. "Don't remind me." She started petting one of her favorite horses…Nylah. "Would my lady care for a ride?" She looked up at him with annoyed expression on her face. "No? Then how about a race? First one to the cherry tree up on that hill and back wins." Arya considered it for a moment…"what does the winner get?" She was testing him, and he could sense that and he didn't mind it at all. It was amusing; Cedric has never smiled so much before in his life. "You name it." He grinned, Arya thought about it. "And if you win?" He didn't say anything, and it was enough for Arya to know that he had his own choice as well.

"Deal." She said without hesitation as she quickly swooped up onto her horse and dashed out of the barn. Cedric laughed, and quickly tried to catch up to her. Little did they know that their fathers were watching the two from one of the towers in the castle. "Seems as though our children are getting along, don't you think so Eddard?" Igor smiled triumphantly, and though Lord Stark was happy that his daughter was complying with his wishes. He sincerely hoped that she would learn to love him, just as he did with his wife.

Cedric couldn't help but be impressed by Arya. And though she nearly beat him at horse racing, he had to admit that there was something about her that he really liked. But he couldn't put his finger on it, he couldn't tell if it was her beauty, or her charm but he didn't care. He was used to seeing girls like Sansa, and Arya was a breath of fresh air to him. As they settled the horses back into the barn he smirked at the pout that Arya had on her face.

He could tell that she was used to getting her own way. "You won. So get on with it already." She said as she sat on the hay without crossing her legs. The more he watched her the more he felt intrigued by her. "Do you consent to this marriage Arya?" He asked her seriously. Arya turned her head in surprise at the question. She wasn't expecting that from him at all. She remembered what her father said and she turned away from him. "Only if you do my lord." Her breath made fluffy clouds as she told him. Cedric hated how she closed off on him already. He walked up to her and kneeled down so that he could see her face. Arya looked up to him when he held her hands in his.

"As your husband, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I know you haven't consented to this marriage, I can see it in your eyes. But can we at least make the effort to try to make this work between us?" In a daze by his kindness, Arya agreed, but only because of her promise to Gendry. "As my lady wife, I could only hope for friendship." Arya smiled as she cursed herself when unwanted tears threatened to fall. Her heart leaped, when he leaned into her and pecked her on her cheek. He left her at the stables alone in her thoughts and she appreciated that.

She shook her long locks that hung down her back then straightened her shoulders and spine. As only one thought ran through her mind.

Gendry.


	12. Chapter 12

Heartbreak.

The word hardly described the pain that tore through Gendry's chest as he worked all his troubles away. It was as if someone had ripped his heart out, tore it apart, and stopped all over it repeatedly. Pain was all he ever knew ever since his mother died. And it seems as though he were doomed to face a fate of damnation. He always took out his pain in work, it seemed as though it was the only thing that helped him get through it all. After all, work was the only thing that never left him or betrayed him. It filled the void of loneliness that engulfed him for years. Gendry glared at the hot rod as he tried to sharpen his knife, but since he wasn't careful, he ended up burning himself.

Shite, shite, shite!

He cursed, while letting the knife drop to the floor with a thud followed by the ring of a clatter. It was boiling hot outside and the heat was getting to Gendry, it was clouding his senses, and driving him mad. He was angry at the gods, angry at the world, and most of all…angry with himself. He hissed when the burn began to throb against his skin, and he knew it was going to leave a big mark.

"You need your rest boy, its been days…" Gendry looked up to face Melisandre, the witch. He scoffed, "you should stop coming over. My decision is final." He stood up from the stool and went back to work.

"She isn't going to come back until you decide to be a man." Gendry dropped the rod in desperation and turned to look at her incredulously. This woman doesn't know when she is not wanted. He marched up to her with anger evident in his eyes. Melisandre was unaffected by his anger, and stood still, as a ghost of a smile played on her lips.

"I'm aware of that, and I don't care. Its better for the both of us for her to marry some other wealthy man that can offer her what I never could!" He said. "Better for who? For her… or for you? The girl clearly loves you, and you clearly love her. I could see it in your eyes, your heart yearns for her with undeniable passion. But your fear is leaving you stubborn." She said to him. Melisandre took a few steps closer to Gendry and took his chin in her hands so that she could see his eyes. "I see a darkness in you. Embrace it, use it as your weapon and join the brotherhood. My offer still stands. You know where to find me."

She let him go and he watched her disappeared into thin air. He couldn't allow himself to succumb to the dark forces of his past. He just couldn't. They wanted him to join the brotherhood; to join the rebellion against the king. They wanted Gendry Waters to be king. But Gendry only wanted to be himself. He let out a cry of frustration, as he knew what he had to do. Arya was right, he couldn't run away from his past anymore. He had to face his future, he had to face his father.

Arya Stark has been feeling different ever since she came back home to Winterfell. She has gotten much closer to Cedric, and has gotten to know him better. And soon, she has forgotten that they were engaged. They were best friends more than anything. At least, that's how she saw it. Cedric and Arya were racing down to the lake by horseback that afternoon. "That's not fair!" She cried out to Cedric in protest as she reached the lake first. Cedric began to laugh, "what isn't fair? You won!" Arya scoffed as they both got off of their horses. "You let me win and you're well aware of that." She stuck her chin out and sat down by the lake with her legs bended into her chest.

Arya heard Cedric's deep chuckle behind her and sat down next to her. "Nothing gets by you now does it?" She glanced up at him and smiled. "Absolutely nothing." Cedric laughed at that and watched Arya as she began to feed a small group of ducks. "My father, is putting so much pressure on me to be a ruler. Sometimes I forget what its like to enjoy myself." Arya hummed in response and began to nervously twirl her hair. "What plans are you discussing with him?" Cedric was well aware that he wasn't supposed to be discussing his affairs with his father with anyone. But he couldn't deny his fiancé.

"My father says that there he's been speaking to a woman who says that there will be war among our people." Arya arched a brow at him worriedly. "War? When?" She insisted. "War talk is not appropriate for a lady, I shouldn't have mentioned it." He stood up and was about to walk away from her when she rushed up to him and stood in his path. "Cedric. Tell me now. Have you already forgotten that I'm no lady?" She urged, making Cedric sigh in desperation, already regretting his decision to tell her. "I don't know when, or who, but the woman he has spoken to calls herself the Red Woman. She speaks of visions of the future and past, she has told him that there would be war, and blood. And that the war would reach this castle."

"There must be something we could do!" Arya suggested, "our people have the right to know. They need to be protected before this could happen."

"No Arya!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "You can't do anything, I need to do this. I can't have my lady wife wanting to do a man's work. I need you to be safe, and to only concern yourself about matters of the wedding. Promise me that you won't say a word. I need you to swear it Arya!" Arya has never heard Cedric speak to her like this before. She took his hands off of her, "If I may, we are only to be wed for alliances Cedric. By your tone, you suggest otherwise, I am Arya Stark of the House of Stark. And I will do what is within' my power to protect my people. I can take care of myself. You needn't concern yourself about that." As she reached her horse, Cedric came up behind her. "Are you meaning to tell me that you don't feel for me as a man?" She refused to answer. "Are you afraid of the permanent bond with me Arya Stark?" And still she said nothing.

"That is the least of my worries sir. We have other matters at hand, we need more troops if Winterfell is to survive this war." Cedric didn't want to hear any more of this. "I've seen you, Arya Stark." He began, making her fall silent, and her heart beat fast. "And since I've seen you I can't look away. There's wildness in you, as you play, ride, and talk. I've seen your spirit and I believe that it is like mine. I can leave my heart at your feet, and my country for all I care. All I want is to know where your true feelings are." He said huskily as he moved a strand of her hair away from her face. Arya was left speechless, and when his eyes looked down at her she didn't realize that he has gotten much closer to her. Her composure was beginning to falter, and that startled her. Cedric didn't give it another thought and he kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion that he had for Arya, and Arya felt it to her core, as much as she tried to deny it. Her mind was screaming at her to push him away, but her raging hormones had other ideas. Cedric moved his lips with hers in a fight for dominance, and she let him take over. She felt tingles erupt all over her skin when his fingers danced down her back only to find her waist. He pulled her to him so that there was no gravity left between them. And Arya nearly moaned in disappointment when his lips left hers only for a moment. Her skin felt so hot as his breathing grew heavy. Cedric left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck, and she almost forgot where his hands were. Until she felt one of them slip in between her legs.

"Oh!" She gasped and squeezed his shoulders. "Cedric wait." She panted as his thumb pressed against the thin fabric of her panties, just where her most sensitive spot was. He tilted his head on her shoulder and breathed hotly into her air, "too fast?" He rasped, she could only nod her head. He slowed his pace but he didn't remove his finger, instead he just moved it up and down. Arya's breathing hitched, and she was finding it hard to resist him. She wanted his touch, and she didn't want him to stop. "But you are already so wet…" He moaned when Arya let out a whimper at the throbbing pressure in between her legs. It was then that she realized that her body wanted him. And that she wanted this. She lifted her half hooded eyes to his and the dark look in his eyes only confirmed what they were about to do.

"My lord, I hate to interrupt but your father requests your presence before the festivities this evening." Arya's face burned with shame at the idea of being caught and was about to move away from Cedric only to be told to stay put. "You don't need to be ashamed around me." He breathed hotly against her ear. "Tell my father that we will be there momentarily." He planted his lips on her forehead. "I'm afraid that your father requests your presence immediately, and alone my lord." Cedric turned to the guard who had his back facing them out of respect. "Very well, but be sure to tell my father that my future lady wife will be present without any objections. Do I make myself clear?" The guard nodded and left the scene with his horse. Arya's eyes lit up at the idea of being allowed to be in a war meeting with the order of seven. Her father would have never allowed it, not even when she was a child.

"Festivities?" She asked. Cedric looked down at her with a smile, "its only a pre-celebration for our wedding of course. I hope that we wed as soon as possible before this war commences." He said. Arya could only stare at him blankly as realization began to dawn on her.

She was getting married, and there was nothing that she could do.


	13. Chapter 13

Arya Stark was angry, visibly livid, as she walked through the hallway within' the castle walls in angry strides. The girl was determined to speak to her father about overturning the marriage. It was the only thing that she could do, and without introducing herself; she barged through the door, making a few heads turn towards her in mocking surprise. Arya was well aware that her father was in a meeting that morning, but she didn't have a bone in her body to care. She was his daughter, and she should always be her father's priority first. Everything else and can wait.

"Arya!"

"We need to talk." She said firmly, trying to get her point across. There was no use in trying feeble attempts at small talk. She hoped that her father sensed her urgency, it was only then, however, that she noticed Cedric and his father in the room. Cedric glanced at her with a smile in his eyes, while her father seemed bemused. Arya fought a rising blush in her face; she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. "Arya, I'm in an important meeting at the moment. I'm sure it can wait." A scowl formed on her face, "than I'll wait here." She said stubbornly, crossing the room so that she stood next to her father.

"Arya, please…our subject matter isn't appropriate for women. Do not embarrass me with your chagrin!" He forced out, although it pained Ned to speak to her daughter in such a tone. He had to, she had the audacity to interrupt an important war meeting against the rebels. And he couldn't allow himself to let his daughter be disrespectful in front of his men. His daughter always had a difficult time knowing her place, compared to Sansa. "Now, now Ned. If your daughter wishes to partake in our event, then who are we to deny her?" Igor's metallic voice rasped. "My dear, as a gentlemen, I must warn you that what your about to hear will not be censored." He warned her. "I'm no lady sir, you needn't walk on shattered glass around me." She said, defending herself. Igor and the rest of the men laughed at her comment. To their eyes, Arya was clearly a fine woman, but to Arya, she saw herself an equal to these men, hardly anything stirs her. And as brave as Arya may have seemed, inside her heart was pounding loudly in her ears.

Her hands shook, as a nauseous churn threatened to spill out her intenseness from the nerves, but she held it in for the sake of pride. "Very well then. Have it your way." Ned said with a huff, as he rolled out the large piece of parchment onto the wooden table a group of men including Arya surrounded the map; the map of Westeros. She stood silently as they spoke, "the men will be entering east from the high mountains, they'll be trying to pass through Black water and into the castle. According to King Robert, they are a group from the Brotherhood led by the bastard king's son." Arya's eyes widened when her dad locked his gaze with hers. Gendry! He's talking about Gendry. He had to be… Ned Stark read the look of recognition in his daughter's eyes and ignored it. "King Robert has ordered extra men to protect the walls of his castle, he is well aware that the rebels are after his head."

Gendry has sworn to Arya one night that he wouldn't join the brotherhood. That he wouldn't agree to join Melisandre… Arya could scarcely breathe, she feared for his safety. "King Robert has also ordered us to kill the leader of the rebellion; his bastard's son." Arya suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe at all, she felt as though the wind was knocked out of her. Her father can't do that to Gendry…to her. He knew how much she had come to care for him. Arya had to do something about it. The stubborn bull was getting into something stupid and dangerous. As the meeting drew to a close, only she and Igor, Cedric and her father were left behind. It was hard for Arya to look at her father the same, especially after what he just did to her. Arya clenched her fists as her father continued to ignore her, "come Arya, let us take a walk shall we?" Arya's eyes refused to look away from her father even as bothshe and Cedric departed the room.

It was quiet as they walked side by side, until she decided that she could no longer handle the silence. "Do you really want to get married?" She breathed without looking at him. Cedric was surprised that she would ask something like that. "Of course I do, are you having cold feet Arya?" He mused. She didn't answer that in her annoyance and continued walking down the castle walls. Cedric took her by surprise when he grabbed her arm and pulled her so that her back leaned against a wall. "Arya, you are to be my lady wife within a matter of days, I wish you'd speak your thoughts when you're around me." He said to her solemnly. Arya let out a sigh and shoved his arms away from her, "I don't want to get married." She admitted, when she didn't get a response from Cedric she took that as her notion to continue. "If you want a wedding. Marry Sansa, I'm sure that she will be much more to your liking than I will ever be." She spat out bitterly, Cedric pushed her against the wall again and this time, he caged her in with his arms. "Are you declaring that you have no desire for me? Even after our interaction a few days ago?"

At that moment and only at that moment, Arya feared him. "Don't be so bluff Arya, and do not come to me and tell me that you feel nothing for me even after that." He grunted out as he shoved one of his legs in between hers. Arya gasped at his touch, "there is no other woman but you Arya, I don't care for Sansa as I care for you. You are plenty a woman as she is, and I will not tolerate it if you deny yourself the pleasure of my company." Arya's breathing grew into short pants, but this time it was from anger. Cedric and Arya stilled as a few of Sansa's handmaidens walked passed the two and started to giggle among themselves. Of course, to others this must have appeared to be a romantic position. "You are an intolerable bastard." Arya muttered under her breath. Cedric looked at her as though she had just slapped him, and in his shock, he let Arya walk away from him.

Arya didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should cry out of desperation, or anything at all. Things were much more simple for her when she was a little girl, when she was young she always knew what to do and how to do it. Now as a woman of 8 and 10 she was at a loss. She felt trapped in her castle walls again. Something was building up inside Arya, so much that she felt like ripping her dress off. She couldn't breathe, and she felt like she was suffocating. She took off her slippers and ran barefooted through the castle walls, desperate to go to the lake and get a breath of fresh air. Arya didn't care weather or not her dress got soiled or torn as it scraped against the dirt. Arya didn't care of the looks she got as she got onto one of the horses and took off into the meadow. And as she ran with her horse and felt nothing but the wind on her shoulders, Arya let it out. She cried for Gendry, she cried for herself, and cried for the sudden weakness that overcame her. She spent the rest of the afternoon watching the sunset, she was huddled against the tree with her legs bundled up against her chest and her face buried in her hands.

"Why are you crying girl?" A deep voice rasped out, in her embarrassment Arya sniffed and furiously dabbed her tears away with her fists.

"I'm not crying. My eyes are just sweating." She lied, and the unusually tall man in front of her could tell. He scoffed, "you're a terrible liar, but I'm afraid you must come back home your father had called for you." He rasped. She looked at the man again and noticed that half of his face was burned, but she didn't feel disturbed by it. Quite the contrary, she was curious. "What happened to your face?" The man's mouth formed a tight scowl on his face. "That's another nightmare for another time girl, I could say the same for you but you don't see me prying so rudely now do you?" Arya was about to look down in shame when she suddenly recognized the man. She heard stories of him, "you are Sandor Clegane aren't you? The Lannister's dog, why would my father be calling for you." She said at last while standing up, and wiping the dirt from her hands on her dress. Clegane barked out a laugh, "you're a clever one I'll give you that much." He rasped. "Tell me, why are you crying girl?"

"I'm being forced to marry a man that I don't love. And I can't do anything about it." She whispered pathetically, as the man who called himself Sandor Clegane told her to look at him in the eyes. "Life is full of failed expectations girl. And there will be many more to come." They exchanged a few words and the man took her home on his steed without another word. From what he told her, Sandor Clegane was a knight guard, working for her father. One of the very best there was, and as the day turned into night, she found herself on her family's dinner table. Surrounded by many invited guests at the ball.

The castle walls of Winterfell was alive with music as friendly faces were everywhere one could look. Both men, and women danced to the music the rhythmic beat of the drums. Arya sat in her seat with a dull expression on her face; she was full of boredom as the night dragged on. Her hair has been carefully braided by her sister, and she never thought that she'd see the day where she agrees to wear a gown. It was awfully uncomfortable, but it did make her feel beautiful. And although Arya was surrounded by many her family members and guests, she felt hollow inside. She missed Gendry dearly, there hasn't been a single day that passed that she has not thought of him. Arya wondered if he thought of her as often as she thought of him. A brief smile touched her face when she thought of how silly it would look to him if he saw her being all lady like and proper.

Recently, Arya's feelings for Gendry have grown strongly, and she couldn't put a name to what she felt exactly. It was the first time she ever felt that way about anybody. Arya looked upon her guests enviously as laughter and chatter filled the folk music. She wished she could share their joy but she couldn't…how could she when there is a war that's about to break out at any moment. And all that her father could think about is her engagement with Cedric. Her mother Catelyn looked at her daughter with a small frown on her face and stood up from where she was and walked over to her daughter.

"You seem unhappy Arya…" She rolled her eyes.

"Do not be coy with me child." Arya let out a sigh as her mother sat down next to her… "A lady should not be alone during these types of events. Cedric has been asking me for my permission to have a dance with you. You should go to him."

She was about to deny her mother when Catlyn gave her a stern look. "Yes mother…" She sulked before standing from the table and walking over to Cedric, who sat next to her father and appeared to be in deep conversation. Ned and Cedric looked up in surprise at her presence. Cedric stood up from his chair and bowed, Arya refused to acknowledge it. She knew that all of her family's eyes were watching her, and it was embarrassing. "Dance with me." She said with a tight smile on her face as she watched him warily as he stood up. He hooked his arm with hers and led her to the middle of the dance the festivities were over, Arya stood alone in her bedchambers, with nothing but a nightgown on. A few days from now, she will soon be the lady wife of Lord Cedric and there was nothing she could do. She could no longer run away as she did when she was a child.

She could no longer be Arya Stark if she was not with Gendry.


	14. Chapter 14

It became no new news to Gendry, that Arya of the House of Stark was engaged to be wed. He wasn't surprised, it was bound to happen anyways no matter how much she denied ever become another man's woman. It was meant to be, she was a beautiful girl…woman now, of a high born family. And he was nothing but a butcher's boy, a blacksmith, a fucking bastard with no title. He was right in letting her go, no matter how much it pained him to watch her leave his side. A selfish part of him never wanted to let her go, he wanted to listen to her and let her stay with him to the end of their days. But that would never happen; her family would never accept him for who he was.

He didn't have anything to offer Arya. Gendry couldn't offer her another castle or anything that a highborn lady desires. He only had his love for her, but it wasn't enough for her family to just love her. He didn't mind letting Arya go, as long as it meant that she would be happy. But he just couldn't let her go, Arya was his. He decided to join the brotherhood, and take his father's title so that he would be a man worthy of Arya Stark.

Soon many moons went by, as Arya stood in the court room near her future husband to be discussing . And by now she was sure that everyone in Westeros has heard of their engagement. Her father was among a group of men as they discussed pressing matters of war. And while she was anxious to leave the room she couldn't, her arm was trapped in that of her future husband's. Cedric held her arm tightly to him, as though she were going to leave him. And he was right to think that way…Arya scoffed. He knew she was impulsive, and was bound to make her own exit any time soon.

Normally, these matters of war interested Arya. But she didn't want to hear any of it if she was forced to be close to Cedric. She tried to twist her arm out of Cedric's but he wouldn't budge through. Instead, he held her arm even more tightly to him.

"Gentle men of the jury, please welcome my army's leader and primary advisor for the war…." And in that moment everyone's heads looked up as the two large golden brass doors swung open and a familiar face came into Arya's line of vision. Her heart felt as though it stopped beating, it couldn't be, it was impossible. Her father had to know how much it hurt her to see the one that she loved again. It was Gendry. Her brown eyes stared at him wide eyed as he made his way across the room with his helmet tugged underneath one of arms. His empty eyes flickered briefly to her, only to darken as he noticed the man next to her. He couldn't know…of their engagement.

A knot lodged in her throat making it difficult to swallow, as Arya reluctantly stared at Gendry as he made his way to the group of men in front of him. He stepped towards the king, and bowed deeply. "Its an honor to be here my king."

Eddard Stark shook his hands with Gendry.

"Gentlemen, Ser Gendry Waters."

As the meeting drowned own, it had almost never occurred to Arya that Gendry was now a knight. He was no longer held the title of a bastard son, but how could that be? He went off with the brotherhood moons ago with the Red Woman. And now he stood in front of her as a different man.

Lost in her thoughts, Arya failed to realize that the war meeting was over and soon the room full of men were slowly beginning to depart. Gendry didn't spare her a glance at all when she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She tried to get herself out of her fiance's grip yet again, when Gendry was going to leave the room with the other soldiers. "And just where do you plan on going to my lady?" Cedric hummed casually as her father looked over his shoulder at the pair.

"I just need to speak to someone." Arya admitted.

"Then we should go together, come." Cedric said as he forcibly dragged her out of the room by his side until they reached him. Arya's heart started beating erratically, as fear swam through her veins. Only one thought ran through her mind as they stood behind Gendry Waters. He knew. Her fiancé was aware of the affections that she had for the soldier.

"Ser Waters." Gendry froze in mid step and slowly turned around, but he was still refusing to gaze at Arya.

"My lady wishes to have a word with you, it appears that the too of you have been good friends for sometime." Ceric flashed the pair a smile. It was now Gendry's time to speak…

"Congratulations on the wedding my lady." Those words hurt more than a knife slicing through her skin.

"Now if you'd excuse me my lord I have business matters of war to attend to."

Cedric nodded.

"Cedric my son, come, we must talk." At first, Cedric appeared to be unwilling to converse with his father but because he had no other choice to he let Arya go. She waited until they left her alone in the hall, and once their footsteps could no longer be heard the girl took off running to find Gendry. She took off running as fast as her small legs could carry her. Her heart began to beat a vigorous rhythm in her eyes, like the sound of drums, as she ran past corridors, bumped into the house's servants but she could not find him.

Her breath came out in silky clouds as the bitter chill pressed against her skin.

It was too late, she realized with finality as she passed through the soldiers at the front of the castle. Many of them bowing to her, but none of them had the face that she longed to see. Giving up, the girl turned around and headed towards one of the winding hallways when something grabbed her and pulled her in a darkened room. A hoarse gasp flew past her lips and she was about to let out a scream when that same hand covered her mouth and silenced her.

It was Gendry.

Arya's eyes lit up in surprise and awe when his eyes gazed down at her after he lit a nearby torch. There was so much that she wanted to say to him, so many questions that she wanted to ask but she couldn't figure out where she ought to begin. And soon her emotions overwhelmed her and she flung her whole body flushed against him. Gendry let out a grunt of surprise but held her in his arms as if she were about to disappear again. Arya let out a few whimpers and cries as they held on to each other.

"How did you…when did you?" Arya tried to ask but she couldn't as Gendry held on to her and smothered her face with feather like kisses as he hushed her.

"There's not much time to explain." He said.

"I didn't want you to find out like this, he wasn't my choice…" Arya tried to say through her tears while Gendry chuckled.

"I'm aware of that." He said, sounding as though he wasn't quite convinced. Arya didn't care, he was here and that was all that mattered to her.

And as she began to calm down, Gendry led her to stack of hay where they both sat together side by side. Arya leaned on his shoulder while he kissed her hair.

"When I left for the brotherhood we derived a plan for the war." He said suddenly, Arya slowly lifted her head from Gendry's shoulder.

"You left me…you promised you wouldn't you stupid bull." Gendry smiled and played with her hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I couldn't just do it Arya. I'm a lowborn bastard, and you're a highborn lady, our titles is something that I just couldn't forget as easily. Your father would never accept me when I had nothing to offer you. I had to join the brotherhood, they not only offered me a position as their blacksmith but they knighted me."

Arya sniffed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Isn't loving each other enough? I don't care about the stupid titles, I just want you!" Arya mumbled.

"You say that now Arya, but what's going to happen when you get older and you realize that your duty is not just to your heart but also to your family. You'll eventually be married to some handsome lord and bear his children. You can't say you don't want that."

Arya tried to mask her pain but apparently she wasn't doing a good job of that because he brought her into his arms and held her face into his warm hands. A couple of gaurds passed by the hall, making the both of them freeze for a moment. And as soon as their footsteps faded away Arya let out a breath of relief that she didn't realize that she held.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me to marry him?" Gendry's jaw clenched at the thought before he let his knuckles go over cheek bone.

"I wish I could, but I can't do it either." Arya's eyes lit up as he stared down at her with a look that made her stomach do strange flips like one of Sansa's old songs.

Gendry grabbed her face in his hands as he moved her so that she sat in his lap. Arya's eyes flew wide open and when she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing his mouth plunged into hers in a fiery kiss. Her eyes were open and staring into his blue eyes as something touched her tongue that sent her into a wave of euphoria. She closed her eyes as her lips went from dry to moist in seconds, Gendry groaned as she moved against his lap and their mouths ate each other. Arya could feel Gendry's tongue moving around her tongue and massaging it. Arya had never felt this feeling before, and at the moment she couldn't care less on whether or not the guards caught them at all.

Arya was almost disappointed when his mouth parted from her only to bring her down onto the pile of hay. She made an embarrassing sound from her throat when she was caught off guard by his little attack.

"If this is a dream, I will kill the man who dares to wake me up." Gendry breathed against her lips. Arya's heart sped at his words and she reached up to caress his right cheek.

It was then when the door opened making Gendry think fast and get off of Arya unwillingly.

Arya stood up halfway from the pile of hay as Sansa Stark stood at the doorway.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Arya's face paled in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid I must go, the brotherhood might be looking for me." And before he left Arya stood up from the pile of hay and took a hold of his wrist.

Gendry looked at her with a sad smile, "we'll be together again Arya in this world or the next."

With that being said he left her alone and left the room. Followed by Sansa walking into the room.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell father about what I just saw." She said while crossing her arms over bust.

Oh gods, Arya thought.

 **Please review? Reviews are life. :) What do you want to happen next? :) Or what do you think is going to happen?**


	15. Chapter 15

Arya could not meet the look in her sister's eyes. What could she say? Her sister was already clearly aware about what happened between them. Besides, its not like her sister hasn't been in this predicament before. She just wanted to see her squirm, and Arya wasn't going to allow her the satisfaction. She was about to respond to her when something caught Arya's attention.

A flash of familiar red and white hair shown through one of the windows…she shoved her sister out of the way and left the room to confirm her suspicions. It couldn't be him, it was impossible gods be good. She followed the knights in one of the darkened hallways and when she thought she saw him she pulled him around by his arm.

"My lady?" The knight questioned her. Arya's face paled in embarrassment before excusing herself from the knight. From behind she could have sworn to the gods that he appeared exactly like him a man that she hasn't seen since she was at the tender age of 12 years old. She rounded up another corridor but to no avail, she could not find him.

The castle grounds appeared to be much busier than usual, and she didn't mind it, as long as she wasn't near her lord husband to be. Then she felt it, the familiar tug or force that hung around theair. It was an invisible force that wrapped around her throat, as a cold chill swept down her spine. She could feel a dark presence lingering among the shadows.

"A girl has more courage than sense." Arya gasped hoarsely when she turned around in the darkened hallway. It was him…her eyes had not failed her.

Jaqen H'ghar smirked at her as he held a lighted torch in one hand and tucked in his other arm he had his helmet. She couldn't help but notice that he was wearing her father's ivory armor.

"A girl has no words? A man knew that he was attractive but not handsome enough for a lovely girl to be rendered speechless." A scowl formed on her face and Jaqen couldn't help but feel amused.

"What are you doing here? Of all places?" She asked him as he took a few steps towards her, making Arya unconsciously take a few steps away.

"A lovely girl is now a lovely woman grown. She is to be wed soon, but yet a girl's heart yearns for another."

He saw them! There's no way that he could have it was so dark, and Gendry was careful that they couldn't be seen. But then that shouldn't have come off of as a big surprise, he was Jaqen H'ghar, after all.

"You will not speak a word of it to anyone." She whispered.

"A girl once said she was no one, and know she says she is Arya of Winterfell. Daughter of the North, a girl with wolf blood in her, and a man believes it to be true." He whispered to her before putting on his iron helmet and leaving her to her thoughts.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She called out to him but he did not turn to look back at her, nor did he stop. The man simply disappeared, leaving behind with him an eerie whisper of his old song.

Arya stood there breathless for a moment until a few screams erupted suddenly around the castle. Her heart beat sped up as she ran to the direction of the sound and as she ran men of her father's kings guard scrambled around her. Another whistle shot through the air and Arya and the rest of the men around her looked up at the sky as a bomb buried itself in one of the poorly thatched roofs of Winterfell. The small house was set a light as screams of horror erupted all around her.

She grabbed a nearby knight, "what's happening!?" She screamed as more and more bombs exploded into the sky and landing into the houses. "We're being attacked my lady, apparently King Baratheon's men are attacking the castle grounds, you and your sister must get to safety! Hurry!" The man cried out as he grabbed her arm and began dragging her but Arya struggled in retaliaton.

"No! No! Let me go!" She screamed against all the noise around her, she had to get to Gendry. She couldn't afford to loose him, no, not after finally meeting again in a long time.

Ned Stark paced around his room as cries of horrors erupted in Winterfell.

"Dovian, I want you to bring my daughters and my lady wife to safety at once! We're under siege fire, a surprise attack, gather the men and get yourselves ready." Dovian, one of his generals nodded and left the room to complete his task. Catelyn Stark, Sansa, and Bran, and Rickon then entered Ned's chambers making him breath out a sigh of relief as he cradled his wife's face into his large and calloused hands.

"Thank gods you're all safe…"

"Father what's happening!?" Sansa cried out as her face began to grow pale with fright and as tears threatened to fall down her face. She held onto Bran and Rickon, as she tried to be brave for them.

"We're being under attack, where is Arya!?" Catelyn Stark's face twisted into worry as she glanced at her Sansa.

"I saw her earlier but she ran off! I don't know where she's gone off too!" She whimpered as clutched onto a sobbing Rickon. Sandor Clegane stood in the corner as Ned Stark looked over to him.

The temperature around them was hot as the sky around the castle of Winterfell grew dark and eerie. It was dark but with faintest of glimmers from the fire that burned buildings beyond the wall. The air was crisp and dry as the strong smell of something burning wafted into Ned's nose.

"Clegane, look after my family and take them to safety." He nodded, and did as he was told.

"I'll find her myself now go off all of you, quickly!" Her barked while rushing out of his own bedchambers and heading out into all the chaos all while holding onto one of his fine valyrian swords in one hand as rushed to find his youngest daughter.

Arya Stark hid herself in the barn yard as men from Baratheon's army quickly invaded the castle grounds. Her heart beat was pounding hard and fast as it rang in her ears, she couldn't be caught by one of those men. She could see an unnatural evil in them with a taste for bloodlust. Who knows what would happen to her if she were to get caught? In Arya's darkest of dreams, she couldn't begin to imagine what would happen. She hid behind the hay when something touched her throat and pushed her back against the wall.

"A girl is too slow…" Jaqen whispered into her ear as they both stood on high alert as hoped that they wouldn't be caught by one of Baratheon's knights.

"Wear this…" A man said as he let her go roughly making her spin as he held out a knight guard's suit of armor.

"I can't wear this! This is Baratheon's armor!" She hissed.

"A man can see that, but a girl also fails to see that this is her way out. No hurry, put it on and follow me." A man hissed as Arya began to quickly dress herself into the suit of armor. The suit felt heavy on her but it was of her height and build so it would have to do. Jaqen grabbed her wrist and began to pull her through the mass of bloodthirsty men in the crowd. Many were already slashing at each other's throats, ripping their tongues and fingers out. And many laughed as they watched their opponents guts drip out of their bellies.

Arya and Jaqen were just about to escape when a man suddenly stood in front of them with his own sword in his hand. That man, was her lord husband to be…Edric.

"Die you Baratheon Bastards!" He screamed as he rushed up to Arya with a sword in hand not realizing that it was her with the helmet over her head, as Jaqen stepped in between them and in one quick moment he stabbed Eric in the belly area, Edric's eyes flew wide open in shock as the sword in his stomach twisted around. He froze, until Jaqen pulled the knife out and watched him fall.

Arya stood nearly frozen as well before Jaqen made her snap out of it and made the two rush towards the exit. At the corner of her, a familiar face made her lit up and her soul flutter. It was Gendry, she breathed, he was safe and alive.

She let go of Jaqen's hand and for a moment, Arya was confused when he stood side faced and lifted up a bow and arrow in his hand. More men came rushing up behind Jaqen and Arya, and Jaqen was busy fighting them all off. She spotted her father in the other side of the field fighting it off with King Baratheon himself.

"Only one Stark needs to die to call this off Stark!" Baratheon cried out as their swords clinged and clattered as they crashed into each other.

"Not today Baratheon!" Ned Stark cried out, and just when Arya took the helmet off of her head just to show Gendry that it was her. Something sharp and painful flew into her left shoulder. And for a moment, Arya's vision went hazy and flashed white as she staggered backwards. In her hazy field of sight, she could barely make out that her father had beheaded King Baratheon who fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Someone screamed out her name as she fell on her knees, and just when she was about to fall backwards hands shot out to catch her from falling.

"No! Arya! Stay with me please!" Gendry sobbed as he held onto her, Jaqen went to her other side as all the fighting came to sudden halt now that King Baratheon was beheaded. Winterell won the bloody battle…but there victory fell short as their youngest princess was just shot with an arrow. Arya's breaths came out in low and hallow pants as Ned Stark and a few other knights surrounded her. Arya's screams echoed throughout the castle as the arrow dug in deeper into her flesh every time she moved. Tears and pain blurred through Arya's face as her breathing deepend.

Gendry found something warm and soft and used it as a cushion underneath to lift her head up.

Ned Stark faught his way in between Jaqen H'ghar and Gendry Waters and held his daughter's hand.

"The arrow has to be pulled out or she'll die." Jaqen said…Gendry held Arya's other free hand as his face twisted in fear.

"Do it." Arya muttered through clenched teeth and tears dripping down her face.

"Arya, it'll be too painful you can bleed to death we'll have to take you to a healing maester. I'm not going to watch you die here." Her father told her.

"A girl has not much time." Jaqen murmured.

Arya twisted her head to face Gendry and whimpered when the arrow dug in a little deeper.

"Do it. We need to break the chip off the arrow." She insisted,

"You'll bleed do death." Gendry said.

Gendry's hands shook, he was about to deny her at first but he eventually braced himself as his hands clamped down the end of the arrow firmly. He did one small and careful pull but it was enough to make Arya scream. He instantly let go of the arrow and looked at Jaqen.

Arya looked at Jaqen with finality… "Break it off."

"Lovely girl…I can't watch you be in pain." A man said softly, making her shake her head.

"Do it!"

Jaqen took a small quick look at the others around him before hesitantly leaning forward, and taking off his glove and placed it in her mouth. He clamped his hands at the tip of the arrow, and broke the tip off.

It was the most excruciating pain that Arya has ever felt. She screamed through the glove, and at that moment, Arya knew she was going to die.


	16. Chapter 16

Ned Stark could not watch the scene before him.

His youngest daughter was about to come face to face with the god of death, and there was nothing he could do. Lord Stark has never felt so powerless until this moment, and it hurt him like nothing else. He never thought that this pain would hurt him more than watching his sister Lyanna die during battle. The gods were cruel and unjust, they have taken everything from him, and all he had left was his family. They couldn't take Arya away from him.

A single tear slipped from one of his eyes, when he heard his daughter's screams. She screamed so loudly that it tore at his heart strings. Blood was beginning to pour from her shoulder blade and when this man called Jaqen, took out the arrow she screamed through the glove. Tears began to pool and overflow in his daughter's eyes, as she whimpered through the pain. His daughter was so strong…she only had to last for a moment or two longer in order for the healing master to arrive. Gendry quickly tore a piece of his cloak and used it to wrap it around Arya's wound.

"Get me up." His daughter said as Jaqen took out his glove from her mouth. Jaqen and Gendry both held her up but no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it was clear for everyone to see that Arya was still in pain.

"We need to get you to the healing master." Gendry said quickly as he led her to the healing master in the castle. Ned Stark's heart swelled up with pain and pride as he watched his brave daughter walk off with the man that she loved. And though it was he who has struck her with the bow and arrow, Ned understood that it was nothing but a mere accident. He had witnessed the scene himself. But then, he also couldn't but notice how attached Gendry Waters was to his youngest daughter. He's seen that look on his face on many men when they are in love. He knows that look fairly well, for it is the same look that he gives his wife Catelyn Stark. And it made him feel eerie, because in his heart of hearts he just couldn't accept the boy. No matter how in love those two may claim to be in.

"My lord?" Ned turned around to face one of his knights…One eyed Crooney.

"Lord Baratheon and Cedric are dead. We need your orders…" Ned Stark nodded.

"Prepare the funeral for their families, and send them crows on my behalf." Crooney gave Ned a swift bow, before following the others off to the Stark family's healing maester. Their healing maester, Joney, was blind. But he doesn't need a pair of eyes, to cure and heal the ill. Once in the hall, Ned Stark hurriedly barged through the door as he watched with a heavy heart as the maester began to cure his daughter. Baratheon's bastard child was also in the room, kneeling down next to her and never let go of her hand. He never even acknowledged Ned's presence as he stood at the foot of Arya's bed.

"Now, this may sting a little m'lady…I can't promise you that there won't be any pain."

"I'm no lady, just do it please."Arya muttered through gritted teeth, as Gendry let out a small laugh under his breath.

"Even in knight's armor you still insist that your are not a lady?"

"Shut up!" She told him but soon her face was masked in pain as the healing maester tended to her wound.

"What were you in doing in one of those armors anyways?" Gendry whispered. And though Ned knew that Gendry was just merely trying to distract her from the pain, there was no denying how close those two were together. He had to confirm his suspicions for himself, and let the healing maester finish the job.

"Boy? Come hither…" He said, gesturing for the two to leave Arya to rest. Gendry's face paled, but did as he was told. His daughter Arya was already out and under heavy medication so she could not protest the boy's departure. The two gentlemen walked side by side as they left the healing maester's room. And though Ned Stark had other matters to attend to, he could not push this important matter aside any longer. "Lord Stark…" Gendry said, but Ned stopped in his step and held his hand up in mid air as if telling the boy to be quiet. Gendry did as he was told respectfully, and the two continued to wonder about aimlessly around the castle of Winterfell until Ned and Gendry stood among one of the many balconys among the castle that looked over Winterfell.

But unlike its usual breathtaking sights of flourishing green valleys and the smell of nature wafting in the air. Cries of deaths of loved ones hung in the air, and the putrid scent of something burning lingered around them.

"Boy, do you know why we went to war in the first place?" Ned questioned Gendry who remained silent for a moment before answering him.

"To bring Baratheon's ruling to an end." He answered.

"Yes… and do you know why I let you into my army?" He asked with his back facing the boy.

Gendry arched his brow while clenching the sword in his pocket tightly, as part of the brotherhood plan he was not only going to kill Robert Baratheon but also the man standing in front of him. But he couldn't do it, something inside of him kept lingering onto Arya. And he couldn't let that part of him go, even if the brotherhood would decide to kill him for treason.

"You are the bastard son of Robert Baratheon. And your mother, was one of his many whores. I know you haven't forgotten that, and I'm glad you didn't. The only way to destroy your enemies who shame you with that title is to wear their words like armor. Embrace your past, because if you do not, then you don't have a future." Ned Stark told him.

"I can not dislike you for it, because I too was with a woman who was not my wife and she gave birth to a son who has your title. But I accepted him as a son, my wife and children did as well, no matter how difficult it was for her. And I love her more because of her bravery every day. Do you understand what I am trying to say boy?"

Gendry vaguely did but nodded anyways. All he was certain about was that he was referring to Jon Snow.

He finally turned around and faced Gendry.

"It hurt to kill Robert Baratheon on that field today, he was not just my friend to me but a brother as well. You remind me way too much of him, and I fear that…" Ned took a shaky breath, but as if catching on to what Ned Stark was implying Gendry chose that moment to interrupt him.

"With all your respect, I'm not my father. I may have his blood running through my veins but I'm not like him. I love Arya sir, and I swear by the old gods and the new that I will not hurt her again like today. And I want to ask you for her hand in marriage."

And that was it. Just what Ned Stark wanted to confirm, his true fears have become his reality the boy loved his daughter.

"So you love her do you? And what good can you offer my daughter? You don't have a house to take her too…"

"I'm aware of that, I may not have what Lord Cedric offered her. I don't have a castle."

"No you don't. And you're well aware of how Arya is like, she may not succumb so easily to the idea of being some other man's wife. Just like she didn't with Cedric gods rest his poor soul."

For a moment Gendry was baffled, he wasn't sure on how to convince the father of the love of his life to let him marry her. After all, he was right, but there was one thing he could do.

"As his only living heir to the throne, if I take my father…Lord Baratheon's place to the iron throne. Would you consider me to be an honorable man for Arya then? We can join houses through titles if that pleases you my lord."

Ned was impressed by Gendry's audacity, he has never imagined in his wildest of dreams that a man would be begging him to take Arya's hand in marriage. Bloody hell, he thought it would be Sansa to be the first to marry but not Arya. But then again, Arya did have her own charm as well when it came to men. A small chuckle flew past his lips at the irony of it all until it turned into fits of laughter. Making Gendry feel as a small as an ant. But he didn't dare allow that to show on his face, he wouldn't allow him that satisfaction.

"Never thought in all my days that I'd live to see the day a man would ask for my Arya's hand in marriage. Always thought it would be Sansa to be the first."

A small swell of hope began to rise in Gendry's chest.

"But... in the end, it is her decision boy, you best be consider yourself lucky if you are to be my son in law one day."

"Yes sir." He clumsily shook Ned's hand making Ned laugh even louder. As he walked away from him, Gendry felt as though he could walk a little taller that day. And though he never wanted to be king, and never cared for fancy titles he would do it. He would take his father's place as king, even if it meant that Arya's father would accept him.


	17. Chapter 17

When Arya's eyes first opened on instinct she took a look at everything around her and after looking at the space around her she realized that she was in her room and she was bed ridden.

Why was she bed ridden for? Arya instantly hated the idea of being tied down to a bed and tried to sit up and get out of it. Bad idea on her part though, she felt pain strike her chest and her back making her cry out in shock while clenching the area with her hand.

"Look who's finally awake." Arya's head slowly lifted up and felt her long locks frame her face.

"Septa Mordane? Why am I in bed? What happened to the war?" Septa chuckled lowly in her throat as she slowly approached the bed with a pot of what appeared to be water and a hot rag in another. She could visibly see some of the soft steam coming out of the towel.

"You're fine, we're all fine thanks to your brothers Jon and Robb they helped end the war. You've been out for awhile now Arya, everybody was worried about you my dear, myself included." She murmured as she came to lay by her side, urging her to lay back down the bed so that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

Not that it mattered anyways, Arya felt fine and dandy now.

"And Gendry? Where's Gendry?" Arya asked, while pushing her Septa's hand out of the way as she tried to set her back down again. "Right behind her."

Gendry said as he slowly made his way forward followed by her father, mother and Sansa with a knowing look on her face and a small twinkle in her eye.

"Arya I was so worried about you." Her mother said as her Septa moved out of Lady Stark's way so that she may sit on the stool next to her beloved daughter.

"How long was I out for?" Everyone grew silent at that question, no one was really able to say anything to that. Mostly because they didn't know how the wildflower was going to react.

"A while." Gendry spoke at last as he sat opposite of her mother and on the bed gently, he grabbed Arya's hand in his making Arya blush a little at the contact. It was strange for her to act so much like Sansa whenever she was in front of a boy, but this was no regular boy this was a man. This was Gendry.

"A while sounds like a long time." Arya said softly, not daring to ask for how long she was exactly out for. She couldn't fathom the mere idea of it, and it ached her to know that her family was in pain during the entire time that she wasn't with them. "I think we ought to leave the two alone don't you father?" Sansa said with a hint of a small on her face. "I think so too. Cat?" Ned suggested for her to leave the room, and lady Stark couldn't have been more than confused. She thought she lost her daughter and now that she was in her sight they wanted her to leave her?

"Cat…" Ned stressed again, making her sigh before getting up and placing a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. "We'll be back dear." Arya smiled at that and watched as everyone left the room as soon as they arrived and it was only her and Gendry that stayed in her room.

"I thought I lost you." Gendry said hoarsely while slowly bring her into his strong arms. Arya felt like she was melting into them and sighed a little. "But you didn't, did you? You're stuck with me." Gendry chuckled at that.

"I am aren't I?" He laughed a little when they parted.

"Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet Gendry." Arya denoted. "You're quiet the observant one aren't you?" She giggled a little.

"Arya…" Gendry hesitated a little and played with the ring that he made for her in his pocket. She waited patiently for him to speak. "I…you do know that I… care deeply for you." Arya nodded.

"Will you please be my lady wife? And make me the happiest bastard in Westeros?"

Arya was shocked, every bone in her body froze as warmth replaced the chill in her bedroom.

"But…I'm no lady." She whispered. "I'm not Sansa." She looked down, as Gendry's hopeful face quickly turned into a dejected one. "And I'm no ser, I'm no knight in shining armor I'm a blacksmith. Look at me, a bastard blacksmith asking a highborn lady to be his wife. Arya, I just want you to be you for me." Gendry took his forefinger and thumb and placed it into her chin so that he could see her beautiful face. Please gods, let her say yes, let her be his.

"If its money that you're worried about, I promised your father that I will fight for my rightful title as Baratheon's son and take the crown for you." Arya's heart softened at that, Gendry really did love her and before he loved her he was her best friend first. And she couldn't imagine being away from him. She felt safe around Gendry and she felt like she could be herself around him and he wouldn't judge her for it.

"But, I don't want to live a life where my freedom is restrained Gendry. I don't want to live in a castle where I have to worry about fulfilling my duties as a lady or wearing itchy dresses or…" She stopped rambling when she noticed considerably how much Gendry's face fell at every word she said. He was slowly starting to get away from her…. "I see." He swallowed. "If that's how you truly feel, all I want is for you to be happy."

An annoyed frown etched at her face, she grabbed onto her wrist and yanked him back down on the bed again before he could leave again. "You stupid bull you didn't let me finish!" She screamed at him while smacking his shoulder. "I don't want that kind of life where I can't be myself even with you. I want to be with you for you Gendry…for us! Away from all of this. I want you to be happy doing the job you love to do. I want you to be yourself around me as long as you'll have me for me too!" She said.

If he didn't understand that, then gods be good.

A ghost of a smile spread on Gendry's face... "are you saying you're willing to take this bull's name?" Arya smiled back at him and they both laughed when they embraced Gendry leaned in and kissed her and Arya kissed back just as passionately. Her heart was soaring and she felt like she was on cloud nine. She didn't want to be Arya Baratheon, she wanted to be Arya Waters.

She never thought that the day would come where she would willingly love a man, and that he would love her as Arya. The lover broke apart from the kiss and Gendry went in to peck her lips a few times before letting lips glide along her cheekbone and neck. Arya giggled stupidly when he moaned her name. Gendry couldn't believe that Arya was finally his to keep, he didn't have to compete anymore. He placed a soft kiss on Arya's hand and just stared at her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered hoarsely to her, he loved how he was able to make her blush.

"Sansa is more beautiful than I could ever be." Arya whispered, she wasn't perfect as she was either.

"No… you are." Gendry assured her, by pressing his lips softly to her forehead.

"D-does my father know?" Gendry nodded. "I figured it would be a gentlemen thing to do." Arya chuckled and hit his shoulder making him laugh at that. "Also, because I thought you might want that too. No secrets."

"Thank you… I love you Gendry." She said trying to show how much she meant those words with her eyes. "And I love you mi'lady." Arya smiled, and for the first time in her life she didn't mind being anyone else's lady as long as she was his lady.

As the days grew in time, Arya was soon healed and able to walk on her own, and Gendry has never once left her side as she healed emotionally and physically. The House of Stark was in glee as well as all of Winterfell to know that the youngest lady Stark was to be wed. Her older brothers constantly teased her about it, reminding her of the times when she was a child and would swore that it was never going to happen to her. That she would never tie down, and love a man and see him nothing more than a friend. Arya would just simply turn scarlet whenever they would mention it, she would hide behind her hair and into her lover's embrace.

"I can't believe that out of the both of us that are going to get married its going to be _you_." Sansa said when Sansa urged her out of her lover's arms so that they could talk by themselves. Arya looked back as the two walked side by side her brothers and Gendry were laughing hysterically as they all look towards her.

"And you're still wearing men's breeches!" She laughed at that out loud. "But I'm happy for you, really Arya I am. You're marrying out of love, though, I am slightly disappointed that I didn't get the satisfaction of marrying first because I'm the oldest. I'm slightly jealous of that. "

Arya blushed and said nothing.

"So there is some woman in you after all. And to think it took a handsome blacksmith to bring it out of you." She chuckled. Arya bumped her side. "He's my handsome blacksmith though."

"Oh, I know that believe me." Sansa mused. When the pair of sisters stopped walking it took Arya a little longer than usual to figure out why they did. She followed her sister's eyes and was surprised to see that she was staring at the hound's back. Her eyebrows creased together in confusion, "is there something going on between you and the hound?" She asked mischievously, trying to put the tension back on Sansa which worked but only momentarily. Sansa had a temper that matched her red hair, she turned around and tried not to sound furious. "No! Are you serious Arya? Me, a highborn? Fancying the family dog?" Sansa laughed loudly. "Don't make me laugh."

"I ended up fancying and loving a blacksmith, there's nothing wrong with that." Arya said spitefully. "That's not what I meant Arya…you know that." She said softly. "Then you shouldn't laugh about those things, its not right. He can be a good man you know." Arya had a funny feeling in her bones that something was going on between her and the hound. She could see the lingering stares the hound gave at Sansa but quickly looked away and rushed out of there when he caught Arya looking at him…looking at Sansa. "Anyways, enough about me lets talk about your wedding dress. You must let me help you design the wedding Arya."

Arya groaned at the idea of wearing an itchy dress. "We must think about what you're going to wear, how your hair is going to look like." Arya made her sister let go of her arm. "Sansa, there's something that I need to tell you." She stopped rambling and gazed at her younger sister. "What is it?"

"Gendry has no plans of taking over his crown. We want to live our lives as humbly and simple as we can."

"W-what?" Sansa asked in shock. "But how would you live? No, where would you live?"

"Gendry is strong he can make a house for us and he can build a blacksmith shop and restaurant on the streets of a local bazaar and I'd help him. We'll hunt for our food and do as we can day by day."

Sansa couldn't process that kind of a life.

"Are you sure? Would that make you happy Arya?" She nodded and flashed a smile at her sister. "More than anything."

"Then I'm happy for you too." Sansa said and brought her sister into a warm embrace.

In another space, hidden where the girls couldn't see, the many face god confirmed his fears. He lost his lovely girl to a simple blacksmith boy. She had the potential to be a great little assassin, and he couldn't let her wonder off freely with that notion. She knew too much of his world, and that knowledge could be dangerous. A man did not wish for his lovely girl to know this kind of fate. But it has to be done, for a many faced god must pay his dues.


End file.
